


The General's Wife

by starladyuhura



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Arranged Marriage, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Armitage Hux, During Canon, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Order Politics (Star Wars), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hux is a little shit, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starladyuhura/pseuds/starladyuhura
Summary: Zara, heir to a mineral-rich planet, is offered up by her father as part of a bargain to keep the invading First Order at bay. Hux was going to marry her off to one of his junior officers, but he takes a fancy to her, and marries her himself.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 85
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

Zara was going to be married. The day had dawned orange, bright and golden. Her maids washed her in lilac-water, braiding her dark hair up in intricate strands that wrapped all the way around her head. They wove fresh flowers into her hair, blues and purples that popped next to her warm skin. Next came the bridal dress – a utilitarian, elegant gown cut from sturdy but expensive grey cloth. It covered her to her neck and long sleeves clung to her wrists. This is a time of war, and an Imperial wedding had to be mindful. At least that’s what they were told, for Zara’s future husband had sent directions down by holo. Zara’s marriage was not a love match; it was purely political, meant to secure her plant’s peaceful existence as the invading First Order annihilated surrounding systems. Zara’s father had been clever. He knew the First Order’s officers had been on lengthy missions, and no doubt there were a large section that were unmarried and might jump at the chance of becoming heir to a planet, especially one rich with ore and minerals.  
And so, as the star destroyers jumped into view, he had had Zara’s picture broadcast on open frequency to anyone listening: he and his planet would serve the First Order, and his only child and heir could be married to an officer and thus secure the planet’s future as strictly Imperial. Zara had had little decision in all of this – but it was not unexpected. It had always been known she would marry strategically to secure her home’s future. Her father’s union with her mother had been the same. Zara had little to base her expectations off of; she had only recently reached a marrying age and the process of potential husbands had just begun. Now, waiting for the transport to accompany her to the star destroyer for her wedding, she nervously shifted in her matching grey shoes.  
“He is probably a junior officer,” her father whispered, her hand clasped over his arm. “He will likely only visit you once or twice a season and spend the rest on campaign.”  
It is supposed to be a comforting thought, but Zara swallowed nervously, lower lip quivering. Her maids, who she had been raised by, had been relegated to the back of the welcoming party; instead, she was flanked by her planet’s elite guard in their finest livery as the transport descended, engines roaring, its rectangle form blocking out the light from the silver sun found in this region.  
“Do not forget to smile. You look just like your mother when you smile.”  
Zara managed to force a little smile, stomach turning. The transport touched down, and the ramp came out. Stormtroopers, what seemed like a whole squadron. Zara was frozen to the stop, as a delegation of officers stepped out. Which one of them was she to marry? The tall sallow one, or the old stout one with greying hair? She watched, smile faltering. Each of these men came and greet her father, but none so much as looked at her. They all seemed to be waiting, and they lined up, at attention for their superior: even Zara knew the man who stepped down last. Tall and thin, a stern expression, hands clasped behind his back, uniform perfectly pressed, signature red hair. General Hux.

The air seemed to have left the planet’s surface. Zara stood straighter; smile washed from her face. General Hux seemed in no hurry to make any direct movement – first, he seemed to be reviewing his own officers, who were at ridged attention. Then he observed the planetary troops gathered, then Zara’s father, and finally General Hux stood in front Zara. He looked her over coldly, and Zara gave a small bow of her head – unsure if a general required a curtsy, never having met one before. He waited, those piercing eyes fixed on her, and Zara realized he was waiting for her. Heart hammering, she extended her right hand, as was custom, and he took it in his gloved one. Raising it up, he placed a kiss upon it, and released her. She knew, then, for sure: who she was going to be married to. One of the most powerful and ruthless men in the galaxy.  
“She is sufficient,” he announced, turning around with precision. He gave a cold nod to Zara’s father, who was barely concealing his shock. “I thank you for your pledge of loyalty,” Hux continued. He looked over Zara, analytical, devoid of any sort of passion or romance, “And your daughter is as beautiful as her picture. But I warn you – I do not give second chances. We'll have the ore examined closely by my troops” He looked towards his stormtroopers.  
“Gather her things. The transport will be back after I bring her aboard tonight.”  
“Wha—” Even as Zara opened her mouth, she knew it to be a mistake, for Hux wheeled on her, and she saw the same glare that she was sure was many people’s last sight. He roughly grasped her hand, then placed it at the crook of his arm. His appraised her under steely green eyes. She dropped her own brown ones to the floor, staring at her shoes.  
"Look up," Hux hissed, low enough only she could hear. "A general's wife does not put her head down." Zara complied, lifting her head level. Hux turned back to the assembled group.  
“We will go back now,” he said loudly, to everyone at large. Zara had no chance to say goodbye, or even do much else other than look back in fear as she was guided forward to the transport and ushered aboard. “My stormtroopers will bring your belongings later.” He signaled languidly to the pilot, and the engines whirred to life. Hux guided Zara to the seat next to his, and Zara was maneuvered into the harness. She did not notice she was crying until one teardrop fell onto her dress. Hux looked at her coldly and made no movement to help or comfort her. He sat stock-still, as they made their way to the gigantic star destroyer.  
Zara gathered her courage and looked up at the face of the man who would be her husband.  
“—Will – When will I be going back home?” she ventured nervously.  
Hux regarded her coolly.  
“You are going home now.” She watched his face for any sign of a lie and found none. “This will be your home.” The transport rattles as it docks. Zara jumped as the door opens, and Hux rose. “Come,” he said, holding out his gloved hand. She placed hers in it, hers so much smaller than his. He lead her down the transport, and she found another delegation waiting. This time, it was a First Order official, and the troops at attention. Hux strode across, Zara pulled along, the long dress tangling around her ankles.  
“It should be fast, I am due back on the bridge.” He carefully positioned himself and Zara opposite each other, and the official began reading – Zara barely had time to register this as a wedding ceremony. It seemed more like an officer's inducement, quick and rushed as they were about to go to war. Perhaps, she thought grimly, in a way it was. She stood, both her hands held in Hux’s large ones, and felt a cold sweat drench her, her collar suddenly very tight.  
“I will.” Hux’s voice was calm.  
“And you, Zara?” In her fear, Zara had not realized that they were now waiting on her reply.  
“I will.” Zara knew there was never going to be another answer. Hux did not kiss her, he merely squeezed her hand, and then it was over. A brown-haired lieutenant who introduced himself curtly as Mitaka lead Zara to what she assumed were Hux’s quarters. He keyed in something on the lock, and she was ushered inside. Then Mitaka left, and Zara was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara explores her new quarters.

Left alone, Zara cried. The room was unfamiliar, all blacks, whites, and greys; futuristic and cold. Zara tried to reach around, to find the clasp of her dress, suddenly finding it too hot and restricting. Remembering she had nothing to change into, she abandoned her attempts and sank down into one of the black high-back chairs at the dining table. General Hux's quarters were gigantic and well-furnished, but were obviously viewed as utilitarian, as evidenced by the impersonal feeling of the whole place. Eventually, when Zara grew exhausted from crying, she felt thirsty and went in search of water. There was a kitchen, and Zara found glasses and poured water from a pitcher at the counter. Then she passed through to a hallway, and saw two rooms: one, an office space, with an actual wood desk; the walls were blank for holograph projections. The last room was a bedroom. Zara only dared peek in; dark walls (probably also equipped with holo capabilities), and a neatly-made bed. Zara knew what was expected of her; produce heirs, as many and as quickly as possible. That had always been something she’d known growing up; her own father’s lack of heirs had made her own position precarious. She quickly closed the door.  
“You do not have to do that.”  
Zara spun around. General Hux, his greatcoat still on, stood at the entrance of the hallway, watching her. She shrunk from his gaze, head bowed. Her braids trembled, flowers jittering in her hair.  
“My wife is allowed free rein of my quarters.” He carefully shed his greatcoat and walked towards her. She watched him. It was how she had always been, an observer. At home, she had been the quiet one, a soft personality that secretly worried her father’s advisors – how would she govern a planet one day if she barely spoke at all? Now she watched as her new husband stopped in front of her. He tapped her shoulder with a gloved hand.  
“You are blocking the door.” He said it seriously, but Zara sees the tiniest uptick in his mouth at one edge. It was gone in an instant.  
“Yes – I am sorry – General. Sir.” She stumbles with her words, pressing back against the wall. She did not know how to address him and he seemed fine with "general." He passed her and opened the door. Slightly curious, and unsure of what she should do, she peered around the frame.  
“Come here.” General Hux seemed displeased that she lurked outside, his pale face stern. She walked to him. He was so much taller than she, and he seemed more imposing up close. That perfect appearance. Slicked hair. Perfectly pressed. He put a gloved hand under her chin and tilted her face to look at him.  
“I was going to marry you off to Lieutenant Mitaka,” he said, caressing her, “But when my officers brought me your picture... you were even prettier in person.” She was startled at how gentle his finger was, but his whisper was more terrifying than when he was yelling. The whole galaxy had heard this man yell. Zara was not sure anyone had heard him whisper. Now, he bent toward her, so that he was talking directly into her ear. He nuzzled the side of her face with his nose. It was soft and not particularly unpleasant, but Zara stood ramrod stiff. He smelled clean, of soap and a sweet cologne. Not what she expected. She felt his breath on her skin, hot. He stood up, his business tone returning. “Help me with my coat.” He held it out for her, and he smoothed it. She took the other side. It was heavy in her hands, gaberwool thick and soft, luxurious even though she knew it was meant to be practical, warm in cold weather. She ran her hands over it, imitating the way he did it. He walked towards the closet, and she followed. He pressed the button on wall, and the paneling slide open, displaying his immaculate closet. Zara was not surprised to see all uniforms, pressed neatly, hung in a row. They were spaced out evenly, as though he had taken a ruler and measured it out. He hung his coat at the far end. She carefully soothed over one crease he had forgotten. He took notice of this and captured her hand, pulling it up to his cool lips.  
“Yours is here,” he lead her around the bed, and pressed a button on the wall mirroring the wall before. The doors slid open to reveal it already half-filled with dresses. He put the hand to the small of her back, guiding her forward, encouraging her to look. She carefully sorted through some of the offerings, all of them high-collared in demure shades.  
“Do you like them?” Hux asked.  
Zara swallowed. “Yes. Thank you.” Her eyes flickered across them. Modest. Elegant. Regal. What a general’s wife should look like.  
A ding! From the dining room. Zara turned, as a BB unit rolled across the floor, its black sides shiny enough Zara saw her face for the first time on her wedding day. Tired, the flowers in her hair wilting. The BB unit came to a stop in front of Zara and made several distressed beeping noises.  
“It thinks you are a threat,” Hux said, humorless in tone, “I’ll have it sent to maintenance, all the files should have been updated.” He went to activate his comm link but Zara stopped him.  
“It’s okay.” She knelt in front of the droid, reaching out a tentative hand. “Hello there.” The droid swiveled its head to look at her. There had been droids on her home planet. Something familiar, something she had liked.  
“Zara.” Hux’s tone held a warning. Zara looked up. “The First Order does not socialize with the droids.” He grasped her arm, and, even though it was gentle, she knew he was ordering her to stand. She did but kept her eyes on the droid.  
“But he is sad,” Zara said. The droid beeped, although whether or not it was a sad beep, Hux could not tell.  
“They do not have feelings,” he said. He took her hand. “Dinner is ready.” He lead her to the dining room, but she looked back at the droid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Stay healthy everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General and his wife get to know each other over dinner.

They ate in a silence that was wholly unlike any dining experience Zara had had at home. Usually, dinners were raucous affairs, full of lively music, debate, yelling, and a fair amount of imported Corellian wine. Here, it was just Zara and her new husband, seated across from each other. She glanced at him, when she thought he was not looking. He was objectively handsome, she decided. Those fine cheekbones and bright green eyes were stunning. His red hair caught the low overhead lights and had a healthy sheen. How he carried himself was also appealing. But she was also frightened. She’d seen those eyes in his broadcast, when he’d vowed to destroy the Rebellion. They were full of hatred and wrath. He was one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. He held the life and death of so many in his hand. And she was married to him. She picked at her food, obviously an expensive meal, although Zara was unfamiliar with most of it: a section of a glazed steak (she was unsure what type of meat), with some strange leafy vegetable stewed in a sweet sauce, and slices of thick white bread. There was also a smaller plate containing something Zara knew: jogan fruits, sliced thinly and presented in a swirl. Zara started with that, even though she barely felt anything at all in terms of hunger. The sweet juices swirled on her tongue, reminding her of home, when these fruits would come in with the weekly imports.  
General Hux watched his new bride with a much warmer feeling than what she currently felt towards him, even if he did not show it. She did not seem to notice his eyes on her as she dissected what was on her plate. He cut himself a bite of his own food and watched her. Snoke had been right – a woman from this region of the galaxy would be unaccustomed to life aboard a star destroyer. The way Zara had looked about his apartments in curiosity, the way she had spoken to the droid – it all had proven that immediately. Snoke would probably be displeased Hux had taken her for himself, but Hux didn’t dwell on that now. The Supreme Leader had wanted the girl married off to one of the officers; he had not specified which one. Also, now Hux could say he was heir to an entire planet: something even the ever-troublesome Kylo Ren could not claim, despite his Force-sensitivity. Hux smirked at that thought -- that he finally had something Kylo Ren did not. Hux let his mind wander. In the future, once Starkiller was complete, Zara’s father might even meet an unfortunate end, and by that time Zara would no doubt be too busy nursing a small Hux at her breast to give attention to governing matters. Hux took a sip of sweet wine and savored the thought. The planet would provide the First Order with resources galore, and he would never have to worry about supply chain not bringing in enough raw materials for his pet projects. Furthermore, Hux could never be cast out of power within the First Order even if Kylo Ren did by some miracle gain a majority of support – he had the resources to provide and the troops to protect them. He would have the entire planet in the palm of his hand, thanks to the young woman delicately eating jogan fruits across from him, flowers lifeless in her hair. Zara Hux, their queen; Armitage Hux, their ruler. He set down his fork, his plated cleared, and Zara looked up.  
“You are not hungry,” he observed, looking at her practically untouched meal.  
“N-no,” Zara said, and she froze – perhaps he would be angry if she did not eat. “I am. I am.” She quickly seized the fork and went to stab the weird green vegetables in front of her, making a show of eating a bite. Hux stood up, secretly pleased by the display. He was used to people doing what they thought he wanted, and he enjoyed the type of thrill he got from knowing he held that type of power. It made him hungry in a different way.  
“Dinner is over,” Hux said, much more dispassionately than he felt. He never showed his feelings, that was simply how it was. That nonsense had been beaten out of him at a young age. Zara dropped the fork as he grasped her arm again – the type of behavior she quickly was learning meant that she was to follow him. The lights automatically dimmed behind them as Hux strode out of the dining area. As they passed the cabin entryway, Zara saw six small crates stacked at the door: her belongings. Hux did not notice and kept walking.  
“Wait—sir,” Zara stopped. Hux’s grasp on her arm stiffened.  
“My things,” Zara said, inclining her head towards the packages. “I want—"  
Hux was annoyed. She could get those in the morning. He told her so, and was faced with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as her face fell at his words. He was used to delivering far worse news and having it being received with much more reaction than what she was giving him, but for some reason he felt something strange watching as her brown eyes watered with unshed tears.  
“Go,” he snapped, disliking the feeling. “Get your things. Make it quick.” Zara hurried towards the packages, fleeing him as if struck. He went back to the kitchen to pour himself something stronger for a drink. What was that feeling? He hated it. His father would be disappointed. He knew it, even though he could not pinpoint what the feeling was precisely. Brendol Hux had always thought his son was too prone to emotion. Hux took a sip of the bitter whiskey he’d poured. It burned his throat going down, but he felt better.  
He found Zara sitting on the ground, unwrapping her things. Hux’s previous thoughts of how he had felt vanished at the sight of this woman, wife of the foremost First Order general, sitting cross-legged on the cabin floor. Peevishly, Hux grabbed a chair from the dining room, and slammed on the ground next to Zara, who squealed in surprise, half-rising.  
“Sit,” Hux commanded. Zara slowly lowered herself into the chair, her eyes watching his face intently. Hux realized she did not realize exactly what she had done wrong and was confused. He had hoped a princess of a planet might have acquired more manners than a commoner, but it was apparently not so. She would require more etiquette lessons. At least she had decent table manners, even if she had no appetite.  
“In the First Order, we use chairs.” He saw it then, her understanding. She nodded slowly and resumed unwrapping. For a while, Hux simply stood behind his new wife’s chair and watched her small hands open her crates: most of it clothing (all far too colorful, he noted), but also some delicate clay jars, jewelry of glass and stone, and – she seized this item with gusto – a wooden hairbrush. He bent down a little. She smelled of flowers and sweet grass and a summer breeze. She picked up a crate, and then looked at him. He understood, she was asking to bring things in to their room.  
“Bring what you need tonight. The droids will get everything else tomorrow.” Hux was growing impatient. Her scent was becoming too much. It was growing late, he was required on the bridge early tomorrow, and he was eager to enjoy the first night with his wife.  
Zara collected her hairbrush, some of the small jars, and what looked to be a nightdress of a soft blue color. She carried the crate in front of her and Hux put his hand on the small of her back again, guiding her into his – their – bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I have a lot of time to write. Here's another chapter. I hope you are healthy and enjoy the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night.

Hux was on her in an instant, kissing along her cheek, leaning down so that he was closer to her height. He wrested the crate from her hands and set it on the floor, shoving it aside with his boot. Zara felt her face flush as is cool lips seized her own, soft at first, then insistent. One hand grabbed at the back of her neck, the leather of his gloves digging into her skin, the other sliding down her waist to hold her close. Zara had never been kissed like this before. At home she had been under lock and key, constantly in the presence of guards, advisors, ladies of court. The feeling was foreign but not undesirable. As she felt Hux’s warm breath fluttering over her skin, she felt a new sensation, low in her stomach. Nervously, she reached up, grasping the back of his uniform tentatively, clinging to him as he nipped at her lower lip. He was so much taller than him that she was practically on her tip-toes.  
“Zara,” he practically purred, one large hand leaving her neck and plucking flowers from her hair, backing her up so that she felt the large bed digging into her thighs behind her. He cornered her there, kissing her deeply, flowers littering the floor as he pulled more out of her braids. Zara had to hold onto his neck in order not to fall backwards. She felt him press closer, his hips rubbing against her stomach, and she felt something hard poke her. She looked down, and Hux caught her gaze, a small smirk playing across his pristine features. He grasped Zara around the waist, rubbing against her and letting her feel through her clothes what was currently tenting his uniform pants. Zara turned a bright crimson, looking up somewhere past Hux’s head. He quickly pulled the last flower from her dark braids.  
“Come here,” he said, voice raspy. “Turn around.” She did as he asked and felt him unzip the high collar that had given her so much trouble before. She felt cool air feathering over her back, and then his mouth. He slid the dress over her hips, stopping to caress her sides. He was very eager to explore his bride, but he could not help admiring what she looked like, the delicate column of her neck, the freckles dotting in her back. She wore some delicate lacy undergarments, in a demure grey just like the dress.  
Hux left her, and Zara felt a sudden loss from his warmth behind her. Hux pulled back the covers and beckoned her. It had been a while since he had enjoyed pleasures of the … carnal type. Hux had never been particularly interested in the seedier places men went during shore leave, especially once he had begun climbing the ranks; it was more important to stay aboard and work on his next big project with fewer distractions. But now he had a wife, who would be at his beck and call. The quicker she had children the faster his legacy would be secured as both the future Allegiant General and heir to Zara’s planet, and – although he dared not speak this out loud, or even think it – the next Supreme Leader. And children were produced in one way. This is what Hux told himself as he hungrily looked at his new wife.  
Zara watched as he took off his gloves, his pale fingers both elegant and powerful. She swallowed, consumed by this new sensation that had overtaken her. Her cheeks felt hot, her body warm. She wanted to kiss him again. She had decided she liked it, and now she wanted more. In an uncharacteristic boldness, she reached out, and took Hux’s left hand in her own. He wore no wedding ring, which was unsurprising; Zara did not have one either. His skin was smooth and soft, although she did note a fine scar that ran across the back of it, a white line that traced from his thumb up to his wrist. It looked very old, perhaps happened years ago. It marred otherwise perfect hands. She traced it with her fingers.  
Hux watched with curiosity, as Zara looked at his hand with a scientific gaze. He had expected Zara to cower from him, or at least be afraid. Hux did not have a lot of experience with women, especially those of a young, just married variety. But he did know that Zara had had no prior relationship and had never even been kissed – her father ensured that Hux had been aware of that fact when he offered Zara up. Hux would not have cared – he was after her planet, not her virginity, but he had humored her father by allowing him to think that was something that mattered to Hux.  
“That’s from when I was a boy,” Hux said, seeing Zara still transfixed by the scar. He laid down next to Zara, shifting to be closer to her. He was still fully clothed, and she in her underthings.  
“Did it hurt a lot?” Zara’s soft tone was something Hux was finding himself strangely interested in hearing more of. He could not understand it, but her voice was lyrical and sweet. He liked it.  
“Yes. But it’s all better now.” He reached over and pulled her close to him, drawing her in for a kiss. They lay like that for a long moment, Zara tugging at him, overwhelmed by feelings she did not understand. Hux was growing increasingly impatient, and it was only a few moments before he was on top of her completely, caging her underneath his arms. Zara seemed completely at ease with this development, kissing back with clumsy fervor. Hux, usually composed and calm, was panting; he wanted her almost as much as he wanted to sit atop the Supreme Leader’s throne. He wasted no time devesting her of the rest of her garments. Fingers ghosting down her stomach, he dipped an elegant digit to the apex of her legs. Zara stiffened, surprised, mouth open.  
“Shh,” Hux panted, seizing her mouth with another ferocious kiss. He rubbed his finger, and Zara felt a hot flush spreading across her skin. Hux removed his finger, and Zara heard the zip of his trousers. Then he grasped her hip, the other arm supporting his weight as he positioned himself. Lowering himself to give her another searing kiss, Hux could no longer control himself. He snapped his hips, and Zara squealed. Hux was in to the hilt on the first thrust, and Zara squirmed against him, her turn to pant. It hurt and stretched. She had a wild look in her eyes, something between confusion, pain, and excitement, grasping his still-clothed shoulders. It was painful at first as he moved, but the ache subsided as Hux kissed her deeply. Zara clung to him, enjoying his hands on her and tilting her hips up to allow him better access. This movement seemed to encourage him more, and Zara watched curiously as he grunted above her. That perfect hair falling down over his reddened face, sweat clinging to his skin. Uniform still on, but growing more disheveled by the second. Zara moved her hips again. Her new husband growled, face wincing as if in pain, but the way he stared at her she knew it wasn’t that. Zara knew then she had discovered something he really liked. Something she could control. She began to move in time with him, and it was only a minute more before Hux felt he was reaching the end. He bent low over Zara, so their chests were together, and with a strangled cry he gave a final thrust and collapsed onto his new wife.  
She tentatively reached a hand to smooth out his hair back. It clung to the sweat on his forehead. He did nothing to stop her, eyes closed, breathing heavy and deep. Zara noticed he had beautiful eyelashes, a golden red just like his hair. Imitating what he had done earlier, she nuzzled his hairline with her nose. He gave a startled noise – and Zara stopped in alarm – before she realized he had laughed. She had never heard the general laugh before. He was a warm sound. She went to nuzzle against him again but he saw it coming and rolled off of her. Zara was suddenly shy, despite the fact she knew the wet between her thighs was his. She went to look away from him, but he caught her under the chin. His touch was gentle, but Zara knew that if she did not comply, those hands were capable of destruction. She faced him. He gave her a chaste kiss, before sitting up.  
“I am going to the fresher,” he announced. He straightened, zipping his trousers, trying to soothe over his uniform. He stepped around the bed and disappeared before Zara could say anything. Once he was gone, Zara carefully unfolded her blue nightgown. It smelled of comfort, of home. She unbraided her hair, and put the gown over her body. She was a bit sore, and she felt what was wet between her legs dripping down somewhat uncomfortably.  
By the time Hux came back to bed, Zara had turned the lights off and was curled in a ball on the right side of the bed. Her hair fanned around her, and she was snoring softly. General Hux was in his sleep pants, and he stood and watched her for a long time, transfixed by what he saw. He shook himself out of that feeling. He couldn’t be distracted by anything, nor could he lose sleep. Tomorrow he was on the bridge first thing. He couldn't be tired. He got into bed and pulled the blankets around him. Still, the sound of her breathing kept him awake far longer than he would have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous writing this chapter -- the first time I've written a sex scene. Hopefully you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets angry at Ren, and he goes back to find Zara and ... *take it out* on her. Hux is a bit possessive in this one, just forewarning...

General Hux was both distracted and lost sleep. He stumbled to the bridge, trying to pull himself together. An ensign made the mistake of staring at him, and Hux had bellowed at the poor boy, who had skittered away with a quick salute. When he passed the sleek walls by the elevators, Hux saw why the ensign had stared – belt crooked, collar unbuttoned. Hair a little bit un-gelled. Of course that ensign had stared, Hux sneered to himself. Hux straightened himself out, buttoning the collar, but it did not help the sallow way his skin clung under his eyes, or how he could barely contain his yawns. How had he let some wisp of a girl unwind him like this? Hux scowled.  
He had woken earlier than usual, an unfamiliar sound in his quarters. Someone else breathing. He had bolted upright, disturbing the source of the noise: his new wife, who had curled herself next to him in the night and had rested her head on his arm before he had so suddenly yanked it away. He had been surprised when she had not awoken, but rather shifted and continued sleeping. He saw her nightgown slip down, exposing her neckline and the swell of her breasts. Hux found himself entranced again and wanting to have a repeat of what had only happened a few hours ago. Younger Hux might have eased her awake to take her again, but older Hux had been disturbed by the unfamiliarity of this warm feeling in his chest. He flopped on the bed again, hoping that by ignoring her, and his reaction to her, that feeling might go away. For a few minutes, it had seemed as if it was working. However, with a gentle sigh, he found himself once again used as a pillow as Zara snuggled next to him, deep in slumber. She smelled of flowers and meadows and he wanted to be lost in her hair. Weak! He had chided himself. He had tried everything to fall back asleep. But he couldn’t, and he couldn’t bear disturb her to go sleep on the couch. So he had been awake for hours before his early shift started, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about the gentle being who was curled up with him as though they had known each other for eternity. He was precariously near the edge of the bed, Zara having shifted all the way to his side in the night.  
Now, on the bridge, Hux gave a little sigh as he sat down. The hiss of the doors was only going to make his day worse: the black-robbed figure of Kylo Ren strode in, his mask firmly in place. Hux nodded stiffly, expecting the other part of Snoke’s plan to rule the galaxy to ignore him. Ren walked past Hux, but then turned around, turning helmeted gaze on Hux. Hux regarded him warily – he had to tread carefully. Kylo Ren’s temper was unpredictable, and the Force emanated from him.  
“Something eats at your mind, General Hux,” Kylo Ren said, voice rough in the helmet’s modulator.  
“I doubt it,” Hux sneered, although it was more of a façade than he hoped.  
“It’s the girl,” Kylo Ren said. The bridge felt airless. Hux knew his entire staff was now listening, regardless of what they appeared to be doing.  
“My wife,” Hux grit out. “She is my wife.”  
“A missus Hux,” Kylo Ren said flatly. “You think of her.”  
“Why shouldn’t I,” Hux scowled. “It doesn't matter. This is an inappropriate conversation for the bridge.”  
“I’m sure the Supreme Leader will be interested to hear of the development. He did not say that we should marry.”  
“He said she should marry into the First Order to secure the future of her planet’s allegiance. And it has been done.”  
Hux felt the stiff, airless grasp close around his throat. Ren was motionless, hand outstretched, as Hux felt the Force probing into his mind. He flinched, tried to shut off the pull of memories – Zara across from him at dinner, the sweet way she looked at him when he kissed her, and then Zara underneath him, her mouth open, the way she squealed when he –  
Kylo Ren dropped his Force grasp, stepping back from the general.  
“I see,” he said, cryptically. “I see you have enjoyed her --”  
“Enough!” Hux snapped, rubbing his neck. “We have more important things to discuss than my personal life. Like your failure to capture the droid.”

Zara awoke stiff and sore. She stretched out, quickly sitting up when she remembered where she was. The movement made her regret moving so fast – the ache between her legs twinged. She dared look down – they had not changed the bedclothes, and she was disgusted to find results of their last night staining the sheets. Her first time with her new husband. Suddenly wanting a shower, Zara quickly slipped out of bed and made her way to the fresher. It was much different than the elegant baths from her home world. Zara had trouble finding out how to control its temperature. Cramped and small, Zara did little more than scrub herself clean and get out. Proceeding to the closet, Zara looked over the selection of clothing she was expected to wear. She chose something at random, a soft grey shift dress with a high collar ornamented with three silver buttons. She re-did her hair in two braids, which she fixed to her head with the long hairpins she had brought in her crates. She was unpacking the rest of her things when there was a sharp knock at the door.  
“Come in,” she called. The door slid open, revealing the brown-haired lieutenant, Mitaka.  
“Mrs. Hux,” he addressed her, and she started at the title. She was the missus now. Her new life.  
“I brought your lunch,” he said, setting down a tray. “You slept through breakfast.”  
“You were in my rooms?” Zara bristled at the thought. She was used to staff moving through her home palace, but already felt stripped bare here – both literally and figuratively.  
“No, Mrs. Hux,” Mitaka said hastily. “The General – he keeps cameras.” He pointed to one, aimed at the doorway for the bedroom.  
“He sees me?”  
“If he is looking, yes, Mrs. Hux. He sees both of us.”  
“Stop calling me that. You can call me Zara.”  
Mitaka bowed his head. He was a funny man, soft-spoke, not the type usually seen amongst military ranks.  
“Very well, Zara.”  
He appraised her, just as she did him. She was small in stature, delicate features, olive skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. She was as opposite of Hux as was possible. As he set out her meal, Mitaka thought it was obvious why Hux had wanted her – she was beautiful, with wide-set eyes and a button nose. Zara looked at Mitaka with equal curiosity. Hux had said she was originally to be married to Mitaka. Did he know that, that she was almost his wife? He was gentle, with soft features. How would she have felt to be married to him instead? The image of Hux kissing her passionately flashed through her mind. Would Mitaka have kissed like that? Mitaka noticed her staring and grew flustered.  
“I’ll go, miss—Zara.” He pulled out her chair, and uncovered her meal: some type of soup, garnished with green flowers.  
“No—wait.” Zara had not spoken to anyone besides Hux. “What is it like here?” she asked. “Do you always live on the ships?”  
Mitaka paused. He was not sure how Hux would feel about the lieutenant talking to his wife “It is only temporary. Once the First Order has gained control, there will be more settlements planetside.”  
“Oh.” Zara sat down. “Do you like it here?”  
Mitaka was starting to sweat under his uniform collar. The general’s little wife seemed to either not know or not care that the questions she asked were far more direct than what Mitaka was comfortable with answering.  
He chewed his lip. “You will like it here. If you need anything, ring for me from the command panel.” He gestured to the buttons on the door. With a small head nod, he hastily backed out. 

Hux was waiting outside the door, face hard. Mitaka nearly ran into him, before snapping to attention, panic rising in his chest.  
“Sir,” he said.  
Hux stared. Mitaka felt even more flustered. “I just delivered your wife her lunch, sir.” 

"Tell the bridge I'll be back in ten," Hux said sharply. He swept into his quarters without waiting for a reply. 

Zara looked up, surprised to see Hux returning so early. She stood up, head dipped deferentially. It was how a princess was supposed to greet the king. Hux walked up to her, seizing her about the waist, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.  
“General?” Zara asked innocently, confused by this sudden intrusion.  
“Let’s go,” Hux whispered, hand around her arm again. He pulled her into the bedroom, and she crawled back on the bedspread, avoiding the spot from the night before. Hux saw, and chuckled darkly.  
“You avoid it now, but in a few minutes –” He prowled onto the bed, hovering over her, letting his hips sink between her legs and rubbing himself against her belly. He had never been so hungry for anything, anyone, as he was for Zara now. He panted, and Zara scooted back further to allow Hux to fit his long frame in its entirety on their bed.  
“Little minx,” Hux all but spat, pawing at her breasts through her dress, kneading, squeezing. “It’s because of you I get no rest on the damn bridge.” He lifted and turned her, so that she was on all fours, back to him. He pushed up her dress over her back, and Zara felt his fingers petting her gently through her underwear. Hux seemed torn between anger and desire, muttering to himself.  
“Kylo Ren saw what was only meant for me—”  
Hux pulled down her panties.  
“Ren is jealous of what I have –” he spit out.  
Zara did not know what that meant, or who Ren was exactly, but let out a pleasured sigh as he stroked her in long touches. She opened her legs for her further, letting Hux see more of what he was about to have. He wasted no time. Unzipping himself, he gave his member a few solid strokes before lining up and sheathing himself fully. She gave the most wonderful cry, and Hux leaned over so that he was on all fours too, covering her back with his own. He gave her a moment’s respite, letting her feel the way he filled her. Zara, pinned underneath him, grew impatient with his stalling; she was torn between enjoying this new activity with her husband and being confused as to why it was being done this way. This was not how he they had done the night before, where she had held onto his neck. She could not see his handsome face, but she felt the same warm glow filling her body. On instinct she wiggled her hips, trying to get him to move.  
“You like it?” he panted roughly in her ear. She could feel his breath coming in hot bursts. “You want more?” He kissed along her hairline.  
“Yes, general.” Zara’s face grew flush at this admission. She heard Hux give a satisfied growl, and wasted no time to begin moving in earnest, nipping at her neck and grasping her flesh between his teeth as he sank himself into her with every rough thrust of his hips.  
“Kriff,” he whined. Zara held onto the covers, little frame shuddering every time he thrust. He held himself over her, rough material of his uniform front rubbing her back. Her dress had risen up by her chest, and Hux reached with one hand to grasp a breast, caressing it in his hand.  
“If I ever see you—” Hux bit her hard, at the nape of the neck “—If you ever so much as look at Kylo Ren—”  
Zara was jerked out of her pleasurable haze. She couldn’t see Hux’s face, but she heard the possessiveness in his voice and the way he pulled her hips closer to his. Zara felt nervous. She had been married less than two days, and he was already accusing her of looking at another man!  
“I don’t know who that is,” Zara said.  
Hux snarled into her hair. “Good.” Another vicious thrust, and Hux finished on the spot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara meets Phasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love reading comments :)

Hux did not say a word after he finished, but rather crudely leaned his weight on Zara, his chest heaving, hot breath on her shoulder. Zara’s small figure shuddered as she held his weight. He was panting in shuddering breaths that he seemed trying to control to no avail. He stayed like that for only a moment before pulling out, wiping himself clean, tucking himself back into his trousers, and disappearing from the room just as quickly as he’d come in, leaving Zara alone and confused. She slipped off the bed, feeling the twinge between her legs and Hux’s scent lingering in the room. Glancing at the small mirror on the bedside table, she tried to bring her hair back into submission; it had sprung out of the neat braids she had styled it in that morning. She gingerly walked to the ‘fresher for a shower and to redo her hair.   
When she returned to the dining room, she was dismayed to find a cleaning droid had emptied the soup bowl and was now washing it.  
“Is there any more of that?” she asked it.   
“Negative.” The droid put the empty bowl out on the counter, as if it was a taunt.   
Zara sighed and went to the refrigeration unit. Neatly lined up were some ration packets, but nothing else. What was the point of having such an appliance if it were never used! Inside another cabinet, she found nothing but packets of strong-smelling tea. Resigned, Zara went back to retrieve a ration pack and ripped it open unceremoniously. It was horribly dry, nothing more than pressed proteins. No wonder Hux was so skinny, Zara thought. She chewed thoughtfully, pointedly ignoring the way her heart had beat a little faster at the thought of Hux. Her husband, but also a stranger. She did not know anything about him, his family, his personal life. Other than he seemed to like her quite a bit. Or that he was at least attracted to her physical form. That thought brought a flush to her cheeks. Just then, there was a knock at the door; Zara threw the ration packet down, trying to push the thoughts out of her head. She swallowed.  
“Come in.” She called from the kitchenette area.   
The door slid open, revealing the gleaming silver armor of one of the stormtrooper captains.   
“Hello?” Zara said nervously. She watched warily. Was she being taken away? Hux certainly had the power to do that. She was completely at his mercy aboard his ship. For the first time since arriving, Zara felt extremely lonely.  
“Missus Hux,” the trooper took off the chrome helmet, and Zara was surprised to be looking at a blonde woman, her short hair slightly mussed from the helmet.  
“I am Captain Phasma,” the woman said, smiling. Zara was still rather in shock. “I get this a lot.” Zara was still staring, but Phasma was too. Phasma could not help be curious about the woman who had captured General Hux – her friend’s – attention. It was with this in mind that Phasma had found herself headed to Hux’s quarters after her turn, interested in seeing his new bride. Hux and Phasma’s long past together had seen them through brutal trials, and she would often come to Hux’s quarters to debrief at the end of a long campaign. Phasma had many times tried to convince Kylo Ren to join; she did not share her animosity towards him that Hux did. Phasma grimaced, trying not to think about Kylo Ren at this moment. Instead she brought her attention to the young woman who had married her best friend. Zara Hux. Phasma found her to be not what she expected: tiny in stature, with dark eyes, hair, and skin; a button nose and an expressive, soft face. The opposite of Hux in every way. She wore a demure grey dress but her hair was not First Order regulation; some of it escaped in either direction at the base of her braids.   
“You can call me Zara,” Zara said. She disliked the formality and the way “Missus Hux” reminded her of her new life.   
“Zara. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Her mouth quicked up a little bit. She smiled, hoping to ease some of the tension in the room. “I’m not here to interrogate you.”  
“Alright,” Zara said, clearly not convinced.   
“Armitage is my best friend.”   
Zara didn’t react. Phasma realized her mistake: the poor girl didn’t even know her husband’s first name. Typical, she thought. Hux was not one to divulge anything about himself.   
“General Hux.” Ah. There it was, the flicker of recognition. To her credit, Zara covered it up fast. She might one day be a model First Order wife, Phasma thought.   
“I see.” Zara replied cagily. She was a princess, used to the diplomatic small talk that accompanied the role. However, on her homeworld, she had been always in power during these talks, aware of what was going on. Zara disliked the helpless way she was trapped now.   
“Arm—General Hux and I go way back,” Phasma said.   
Zara frowned. Why was she telling her this? Was Phasma some past flame, now coming to get her jealous revenge on her lover’s new wife? For some reason, Zara felt bothered by the idea of Hux being with someone else, even though it was evident in their bedroom encounters he clearly had experience. She pushed the thought away.   
“Not like that,” Phasma laughed gently. “We were only friends.” She took a chair from the table and sat down, at ease.  
“I wanted to say hello,” Phasma continued, as Zara walked to the chair, reluctant to sit down but knowing it was polite to do so. “And I thought you might like a friendly face.” She looked around the room. It was sparse.  
“What do you do in your spare time here?”  
“I—I don’t know,” Zara said, and it was true. She hadn’t really thought what to do – and besides, she hadn’t had time yet… that thought brought an unwelcomed blush to her cheeks, and she lowered her head slightly.   
“Hm.” Phasma said knowingly, trying to jostle some girl-talk out of Zara. “Hux always seems so reserved, I’m glad he has found someone to warm his cold, black heart,” she said lightly. Zara turned a deep crimson.   
“There is no shame in that. I’m glad for him and you,” Phasma said quickly. “He deserves someone as beautiful as you are.”  
“Oh.” Zara’s expression relaxed a little, for the first time that night. “Thank you.”  
“I figured you might want company. After all, this is a big ship.”  
“It is. At least I think.”  
“You mean your husband hasn’t shown you around his ship yet?”   
“No. We were only married yesterday,” Zara said.  
Phasma grinned knowingly. “And you haven’t left your quarters.” Phasma leaned over the table conspiratorially. “I’m off duty right now. Why don’t I show you the ship?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara and Phasma's new friendship emerges.

The glistening halls of Finalizer bustled with activity. Stormtroopers stood at attention as Phasma passed, her helmet once again covering her blonde hair.   
“The trooper program is Hux’s brainchild,” Phasma said. Zara looked as the white-armored troopers marched in neat lines. “Not Armitage. Brendol. He’s been working at it since he was high-ranking enough. Armitage took it over”  
Zara had to walk-run to keep up with Phasma’s strides, but this brought her to a stop.   
“How long have you known him?”  
“I served under his father,” Phasma said, her voice raspy through the modulator.   
“Oh,” Zara said. She felt the eyes of many on her as they passed through the canteen. By her garb and hairstyle, they knew she was different; she was an officer’s spouse, and they were rarely on board the ship. Curious crewmembers peered at her, high-ranking enough to be having Captain Phasma as an escort.   
“Was he a general also?” Zara asked.  
“Yes,” Phasma said curtly. Zara looked up, questioning.   
“Consider yourself lucky you got the younger Hux,” Phasma said dryly, with a hint of humor in voice. “Had you been married to Brendol, you might not live to see the next year. His wife drank herself into oblivion.”   
“Hux’s mother?”  
“Ah—” Phasma seemed to realize she overshared something. “That is something you should discuss with him.”  
They passed through the next three hallways in silence, Zara digesting this information.   
They arrived at the hanger, TIE fighters lined up in rows, pilots and mechanics milling about servicing them.   
“Wow,” Zara murmured. She’d never seen so many ships in her life. The smell of grease and fumes hit her nose and she wrinkled it.  
“Have you ever flown?” Phasma asked conversationally.   
“No,” Zara said. She watched as a TIE swooped in, majestically landing on the sleek pad. “But I want to,” Zara said suddenly, eagerly. She imagined hurtling through space, the thrill of roar of the engines, the stars -- “Do you think I could?”  
Phasma stopped. “I… I doubt … I don’t know.” She paused, evidently seeing Zara’s disappointed glance. “I mean – you certainly can, ability wise. Everyone can fly. But…”  
“The General won’t approve,” Zara said, without bitterness. “It is not safe for me to fly.”  
“Yes,” Phasma said, relieved Zara had come to that conclusion on her own.   
“And if I die without producing an heir, he will have accomplished nothing.” Zara said this all matter of fact. It was what she had always been told she would do – marry well and have children, not necessarily for the First Order, but whoever else would provide safety for her home world.   
Zara couldn’t see Phasma’s face, but she noticed by her silence that Phasma seemed less than comfortable with the territory they were conversationally treading on.   
“It is okay,” Zara said, the first time she sought conversation with Phasma. “Do not feel bad. I might not even like flying.”  
Zara continued watching the hanger’s activity with curiosity. Another thought surfaced in her mind.   
“Captain Phasma.”  
“Phasma will do. We’re on a first-name basis now, right?”  
“Yes. Phasma, who is Kylo Ren?”  
There was a long pause, as Phasma regarded Zara. How much would Hux be comfortable with her knowing?  
“He is the other commander, jointly with the General. He is Force-sensitive, but … he doesn’t use it very well.”  
“Force-sensitive?” Zara asked.   
“He can move things, with his mind – communicate in ways you and I can’t. I dunno, some Jedi/Sith nonsense. It’s strange.”  
“What do you mean, move things with his mind?” Zara asked. “Like he can do it without touching the objects?”  
“Usually. Sometimes he chokes people. Hasn’t killed anyone yet though.”  
Zara laughed, a little light chuckle. “I’ve seen my father do that.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I—My father, he can do that. He can – without touching them, he can—” she mimed the impression of being choked.   
“What?” Phasma’s tone was sharp.   
“I—yes. I never thought it was strange.”   
“Can you do that?” Phasma’s voice held an edge to it now. Zara backed up, unsure of how she had upset her new friend. “Are you Force-sensitive?”  
“No – No, I can’t. At home, we didn’t call it the Force. No one really said anything about it, just knew it as ‘abilities.’ Some had it, some didn’t. I didn’t.”   
Phasma visibly relaxed. “I see.” Another pause. “Does Hux know this?”  
“I don’t know.” Zara truthfully didn’t. She had no idea what Hux knew about her, for the documents her father sent via holonet had been sealed. “I doubt my father would have said. He was disappointed. I’m a girl and I have no abilities.”  
Phasma gave Zara a side-eye, but Zara didn’t seem to find anything wrong in her statement.   
“He always hoped for a son, my father,” Zara continued. “He and my mother quarreled constantly while she was alive, and I know he was disappointed she didn’t have more children.”  
“I’m surprised your father did not remarry,” Phasma remarked.  
“He did,” Zara said, “Thrice more, all when I was young. All three proved childless, and he divorced each after failing to give him a child, so I suspect it was not my mother’s fault there were no more children after me.” Zara straightened. “Hopefully soon, I’ll be able to give Hux a boy.”  
“Or a girl,” Phasma said. “In the First Order, it does not matter the child’s gender.”  
Zara realized she might have made a mis-step, in that surely Captain Phasma would not feel limited by her gender.   
“Can women fly?” Zara asked.  
Phasma nodded.   
“At home we couldn’t. I would like to.” Zara looked at Phasma questioningly. “Do – do you think you could ask Hux? If I can learn?” For a moment, Phasma was shocked by how young Zara looked, and wondered what her age was. She knew Hux had been looking for someone closer to his own age, but she looked so youthful in the interior lights.   
“You do not want to ask him yourself?” Phasma did not see your friend Armitage Hux the way others saw him: for Hux had always seen her as an equal, while others saw him as their commander.   
Zara flushed uncomfortably. “He—” she was trying to be diplomatic.  
“He’s hard to talk to.” Phasma cued in.   
“Yes. No! Sometimes.”  
“I can ask him we mentioned it,” Phasma said.   
Zara beamed. “Thank you!”  
At that moment, a call went out through the troopers: “The commander is coming!” Everyone stood at attention, and Zara expected to see Hux step through the door at the far end of the landing pad.   
The door opened, and the hooded, black figure swept in, mask on, boots loud and ominous on the shiny floors.   
Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all is well and everyone is staying safe. I love reading comments, keep 'em coming! <3 y'all


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and Zara meet. Hux is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing what everyone has to say so far! Thank you all so much! Let me know what y'all think <3

Zara waited. She had attended numerous reviews with her father’s expeditionary forces at home, and she was used to what was expected of her: to be still, silent, proper, and stoic. She ignored the itching under her collar, cool sweat trickling down her back between her shoulder blades. She had been trained all her life to be a fixture at events, but she found it hard to remember how to do it. Although she held her head steady, Zara felt nervous energy coursing through her body, as though every fiber in her being was stretched thin. Kylo Ren was moving across the floor, graceful, powerful. The very one her new husband had told her she was forbidden from seeing. Of course, there was nothing she could do now: she was rooted to the spot with nerves. Kylo Ren paced the length of the hanger, stopping occasionally to stare down a trooper. He crossed behind the row of troopers, heading directly for Phasma. Zara swallowed; her mouth dry. Kylo Ren’s cloaked figure was even more imposing up close, as his heavy steps stopping directly in front of Phasma.  
“Captain.” The low rumble of his modulator sent chills down Zara’s spine. He turned his head to Zara, although what he could see through his mask, she was not sure.  
“You are new.”  
“Yes. Uh -- Sir.” Zara stumbled over the words, unsure if she should address him as a superior or, as an un-ranking spouse of a general she was even supposed to be addressing him at all. Her gaze wavered.  
“Look at me.” It was a command. Zara nervously looked to where she supposed his eyes were in his helmet.  
“Sir,” Phasma tried to intervene. “Sir, this is General Hux’s new wife, Zara—”  
Kylo Ren held up a gloved hand, silencing Phasma. He leaned close to Zara, and Zara felt the sudden intrusion in her mind, the probing feeling of someone trying to gain knowledge without her permission. Zara had only learned the Force was called the Force today, but Zara knew the feeling very well. Her father was skilled in it, and even though she had never wielded it on her own Zara understood how it worked. The more one resisted, the worse it became. With a shaky breath, Zara forced herself to relax, opening pathways in her mind, guiding the intrusion with a skill she knew very well, thinking of the white flowers that grew on the hill at home. She saw Kylo Ren’s figure tense and felt a note of satisfaction – all those hours her father had practiced with her had not been in vain. A queen, he had said, must know how to resist the interrogation attempts of anyone in the galaxy. Be supple, and in that way never break. Zara focused her energy inward, repeating her father’s words in her mind as she focused on the white petals floating through the air.  
With a low snarl, Kylo Ren sized Zara up. The intrusion in her mind abruptly stopped, and in a split second his hand was at her throat, the distance between his fingers and the flesh of her neck a mere centimeter. Zara felt the pressure constricting her airway, and instinctively Zara held her breath. Relax. She remembered times when her father had been angry and had raged. He had done this same maneuver to councilors who brought him unsatisfactory news. Kylo Ren let go abruptly, and Zara did not stumble as his grip lessened.  
“REN!”  
Everyone turned as Hux came half-running across the tarmac, blaster drawn at his hip, knuckles white, teeth bared as he bore down on Kylo Ren.  
“You,” Kylo Ren turned to Hux, holding out a hand, Hux stopped in his tracks by the Force. Kylo Ren had Hux frozen there, just a moment, to exert his power; then Kylo Ren let go and Hux stumbled forward, barely catching himself from falling.  
“You do not need the blaster,” Kylo Ren said calmly, Hux’s face flushed red with rage.  
“What is she doing here?” Hux snapped at Phasma. “Zara. Go back to our quarters!”  
Zara started, unused to being ordered about. She froze, panic written over her features.  
“Now!” Hux yelled, the hairs practically trembling on his head. Zara felt his spittle splatter across her face, and she scampered back, frightened by his rage, and how controlled it was. She turned, and fled, running like a child from the tarmac.  
Hux turned on Phasma.  
“How dare you take her out here!” Before he could say anything else, Kylo Ren held up a hand and silenced Hux with a lazy finger wave.  
“I would be careful Hux.” Kylo Ren’s modulator rumbled. He briefly held out his hand to Hux, choking him, forcing air from his lungs. He held Hux like that for a moment, before letting him go and Hux coughed, his whole body shuddering. When he could finally speak, he stared at Kylo Ren with malice.  
“If I were Force sensitive—” Hux grit out, turning to stare at Kylo Ren hard, “count yourself lucky,” before striding through towards the door.  
“Your wife is,” Kylo Ren called after him.  
“Excuse me?” Hux spat.  
Kylo Ren appraised Hux. “Your wife. The Force runs in her blood. She needs a teacher.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is displeased, but Zara fights back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just came really fast, I was super inspired after writing the last one!

“ZARA!” Hux rarely raged so outright, but as he strode into his quarters, he cast aside his usually perfect coat without a second glance. The dining room was empty, as were the lounge areas and the kitchen.  
“Zara!” Hux bellowed. “Where are you?”  
Hux threw open the door to his -- their -- bedroom. It was empty, as was his closet and the small office. When he turned to the bathroom, door locked, his mouth twisted into a furious grin. He knocked on the door, two controlled taps.  
“Leave me alone!” Zara’s voice was thick – she’d been crying.  
“Open this door.” Hux grasped the knob and rattled it for good measure.  
“No!” Zara did not know what plan she had, but she did not want to see Hux’s face in her vicinity.  
“Zara,” Hux’s voice was deadly. “My fingerprint is keyed to every door in this ship, if you think I will allow you to lock yourself in here, you are sorely mistaken.” Hux activated the lock from the outside and the door slid open a fraction before it ground to a halt. Hux tried to force it, but it would not budge. Silently swearing, he knelt at the bottom and saw that Zara had inserted something underneath that was now pinned between the door jam and floor.  
“Unblock the door this instant!”  
Zara felt a note of pride in the way she had jammed his shaving razor underneath the door. He used an old-fashioned kind that was manual, and the handle was the right size to be tucked under the door. She was heir to a planet in the Outer Rim and would face threats all her life, and even her father would not have been so daft as to neglect training his daughter ways in which she might have to protect herself.  
“Now!” Hux banged on the door, impatient. The razor handle shifted but didn’t budge.  
Zara, emboldened, shot back, “I said leave me alone!”  
“I am your husband, and commander of this ship!” Hux spat, “I order you to open this door.”  
“No!” Zara was huddled away from the door, but she wasn’t ready to back down. She had the upper hand, as long as he was so intent of getting her out of the bathroom and she had the door jammed.  
“You expressly disobeyed me today,” Hux shouted, “and you’re doing it again right now.”  
“I didn’t go looking for Kylo Ren!” Zara returned, voice quivering with a mixture of rage and fear. “You never said I could not go out-- I’ve never disobeyed you! I’ve done exactly as you’ve wanted, I’ve married you, I’ve laid with you--”  
“'I've laid with you'?" Hux repeated mockingly, "You didn’t seem to be complaining when you were on your back,” he said with a snarl. Zara was silent – in truth, she had found the act enjoyable, but the current situation was quickly erasing any good memories she might have had. She was finding herself vastly overwhelmed by the events of the last two days, so much so that her energy for everything had waned, and she was craving just being left alone.  
“Please, I don’t want to talk!” Zara begged. "I'll be good if you just leave me alone, I won't do it again."  
“I expected better behavior from my wife,” Hux said.  
“You were the one yelling at me!” Zara’s upset boiled over in hot tears. “I know the protocol for military reviews, I behaved exactly as I should—”  
“You embarrassed me!” Hux screamed, slamming his palm against the door. “I expressly told you never to speak with Kylo Ren!”  
“Why?” Zara cried, “Because he can choke you like you’re a porg?”  
The silence that followed at the end of her statement told Zara she had hit a nerve.  
When Hux spoke again, his voice was calm and cold as ice. “You insist on locking yourself away. Well then, I will see you this evening.”  
Hux keyed in the command, and the door slid shut, lock activated from the outside. He turned on his heel, sweat beading on his usually immaculate forehead. If Zara wanted to be in the bathroom, she could stay there, he thought angrily.  
Zara waited until she heard the telltale hiss of the pneumatic doors shutting before trying to open the bathroom door. Indeed, it was locked. Zara wiped the tears from her eyes and made sure that the razor handle was wedged tightly. Zara had had no illusions of what had awaited her in her future: marriage to a stranger, joining her planet with whatever world he came from, and securing his family line through her children. She had been nervous of Hux, and the way he had awakened something inside of her that was both terrified of him and wanting to explore more of what was previously forbidden. He was far handsomer in person than his holonet picture portrayed, and she had hoped for at least an amicable relationship. But his control over her onboard this ship was already wearing on her, exhausting her in ways that she had never been back home. She had always been constrained – a princess was not allowed to run about like any commoner – but now she was removed from any escapes she would lose herself in. With a low sigh, she decided to take a bath. There was no grass, or trees, or open air here, but at least there was water. She turned on the faucet, undressed and sank in, putting her whole head under and washing the tracks of tears off her face. She lay in the water and simmered, thoughts swirling like the bubbles in the bath. Hux had screamed in her face, and now he had locked her in their bathroom. And worse, she probably wouldn’t see Phasma again, even though Zara had begun to like her and she was the only person Zara could talk to on the ship. As she sank lower, blowing bubbles under the foam, Zara felt a nervous resolve beginning to form. She had outsmarted him once, she could do it again. As many times as she needed to. If her new husband wanted their marriage to be a fight, Zara would be happy to comply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is tired of people barging into his office. Zara is ready for a fight.

On the bridge, Hux ignored the stares of his officers. He knew the whole ship was probably talking about the row in the hanger. The Finalizer’s internal messaging rooms must have been filled with the latest gossip. Hux went straight to Mitaka, who nervously straightened himself at the sight of his superior.  
“Mitaka.”   
“Yessir!”  
“I want the blueprints in my office.”  
“Very well, sir.”  
Hux swept away, realizing in his rage he had left his coat behind in his quarters. He went into his office and shut the door. On his desk, paper diagrams of Hux’s pet project, Starkiller Base, were spread everywhere. Even though Hux needed to ensure important shipments of steel and copper wiring were delivered today on schedule, Hux felt flustered and not himself. He had not meant to row like that with Zara, he thought. Hux had only been married two days and a night and he had already fought with his wife. Although, he thought wryly, it was probably to be expected: an arranged marriage was a necessity, and in the First Order Zara’s life was drastically different than her country upbringing as a princess of some lowly planet. Hux supposed he had let his guard down, or been blinded by lust, after enjoying his first night with her. He had even left the bridge to take her again. Hux silently cursed herself for his own weakness. What would Brendol say, if he could see his son now? Hux could hear his father’s nasally voice. Weak. Easily swayed.   
A knock at the door. Mitaka emerged, more blueprints in hand. He set them on Hux’s desk.   
“Sir, Captain Phasma is here.”  
Hux looked up. “I do not want to see her.”  
“I—”  
“I don’t want to see her.”  
“Very well.”  
Mitaka left, but Hux’s mind would not focus on the plans. Going to his personal computer, Hux pulled up the documents he had been sent on his introduction to Zara. Scrolling through them, he found nothing usual, no mention of the Force. Her medical history, family lineage, home world information. Next, the letter from Zara’s father. He had argued his case on purely old Empire terms: childbearing and status. Zara would provide Hux with not only an entire planet upon her ascendency as queen, but many healthy heirs – each of Zara’s aunts, the letter noted, had produced six children apiece. Hux had been swayed by this at the time, although not for himself. Scrolling down the email, he had found the image attached – the file that had convinced Hux not to marry the girl off to Mitaka but wed her himself. She was posed in full regalia, a stern look in her eyes as she sat on the granite throne. Hux had always been one to gravitate towards power, and Zara radiated status. He found her attractive and had assumed with her upbringing Zara would make a fine First Order wife. He supposed he was not immune to feminine wiles. Rubbing his temples, Hux cursed his weakness. Unfit.   
The door flew open.   
“What, Mitaka?” Hux snapped, before looking up to Kylo Ren’s masked face standing at the other end of his desk.  
Mitaka came rushing in behind. “Commander Ren is here for you, sir,” Mitaka wavered, half-in, half-out of the door.   
“Mitaka, out,” Hux could not hide his impatience with both men in his office. “What is it, Ren?”  
“Are the shipments on schedule?”  
“Of course they are,” Hux snapped. “One does not become a general through incompetence.”   
“You may be surprised,” Ren intoned.  
“If you have no other reason to be here than insult me, get out of my office.”   
“I’m leaving on a reconnaissance mission with the troopers. I will be gone a fortnight.”  
“Yes. It’s scheduled. I know.” Hux was impatient to get Ren out of his office.   
“Supreme Leader Snoke wants to speak with us tonight before I go.”   
“Very well.”  
Hux resisted the urge to rub his brow. He had a headache coming on. The last thing he wanted to was meet with the Supreme Leader. Snoke was as ruthless as Kylo Ren but twice as smart.   
Kylo Ren turned to leave, boots heavy on Hux’s floors. He stopped at the door, seemingly remembering the one thing Hux had hoped he would forget.   
“Your wife,” Kylo Ren said. “I want to speak with her.”  
“That will not be necessary,” Hux sneered. “I’ve told her she is not to mingle with the likes of you.”  
“She is tied into the Force. She needs to learn how to use it. I can show her.”   
“No she isn’t,” Hux snapped. “Her medical records indicate nothing.”  
“I feel her soul. She might not possess it in the way I do, but she knows.”  
Hux scoffed. “Get out of my office.”

Zara heard the pneumatic doors slide open and leapt up, stomach rumbling. She had spent the first hour of her confinement soaking in the tub, and then raided the little storage cabinet to see what the great General Armitage Hux kept in his bathroom. As it turns out, there was very little; he kept basic items and – to Zara’s delight – a little tub of hair gel that kept his red locks firmly in place. Zara smelled it, a dusky scent, and put some into her own hair. She then amused herself with braiding up her hair and securing them with the gel so that her hair laid flat against her head in a braid crown. She had much more hair than the general and by the time she was done, most of the gel was gone. While she worked, she brooded over what to do when the general came back. If he let her out, she decided, she would act as though she had been unbothered by her stint in the fresher; if he didn’t, she would appeal to him to let her out through any means necessary.   
Hux stopped in front of the fresher door. He put his ear on the paneling – hearing nothing, he put his finger to the lock and the door slid open.   
Hux almost jumped back in surprise to find Zara standing directly in front of him, brown-eyed gaze unflinching. She was immaculate, dress unwrinkled, hair gelled back with what Hux realized in dismay was his own product. Capitalizing on his moment of shock, Zara sidestepped around him without a word and went to the kitchen without looking back. Silently cursing, Hux strode after her. When had he become so weak? His father would have never let his wife behave this way.   
Zara was eating a standard First Order ration bar, the first thing she could find in the kitchen.   
“Zara,” Hux began, his voice level.   
Zara turned away from him and tried to walk past her, but he grabbed her arm.   
“Look at me when I speak with you!”   
Zara looked him in the eye but didn’t say a word. Hux hated how calm she was. It was like her inaction was taunting him.   
“Let’s get one thing clear, Zara,” Hux said, trying to keep his own voice level. “I do not tolerate disobedience on this ship, from either my crew or my wife.”  
Zara said nothing.   
“Speak to me when you’re spoken to!”  
Zara did not. Hux’s nostrils flared. Zara looked away from him again.   
“ZARA!” Hux grasped her jaw and turned her head so she stared at him. Zara felt fear course through her body, his long fingers holding her steadily. “Answer me.” He squeezed tighter. Zara grasped his wrist with her own hand, but he didn’t lessen his grip. Zara felt her breath catch, and unlike Kylo Ren’s Force abilities, she could not escape. Her earlier resolve to fight Hux was quickly fading as his gloved hands held her jaw.   
“I don’t want to talk to you!” Zara pulled at his wrists with her hands.   
“Sir.” Hux’s mouth quirked up in a smirk.   
“Sir!” Zara yelped. Hux loosened his grip a little.   
“The doors will be locked from the outside when I am gone now.” Hux wondered why he had not done this before. Too trusting. “You are not to speak with anyone except for Lieutenant Mitaka. He will bring you necessities.”  
“What am I supposed to do all day? Sir,” Zara added hastily. She had felt bold in the refresher, but now next to Hux’s towering form, she felt very small. She was very aware of how he overpowered her.  
“I will have Mitaka bring up some books for you.” Zara tried to pull away, but Hux gripped her more tightly, pulling her close enough her chest was pressed against his lithe form.   
“Let’s make sure we have an understanding,” Hux said. “You may have been a princess at your home planet, but now you are the wife of a general. Understand?”  
“Yes. Sir.” Zara’s voice was small. Tears slipped unbidden from her eyes, and Hux seemed to be enjoying himself.   
“Do we have an understanding?” Hux taunted, gloating like a cat over a bird it had caught.   
“Yes,” Zara grit out. “Let me go.”  
“I want a good night kiss first,” Hux pulled her closer. He was drunk on power, her scent, the tears on her cheeks, and her form pressed against him. Zara didn’t move. “Now, little wife.” Hux lowered his head so that she could reach him. She stood on her tip-toes, and as she rose up she kicked him swiftly in the shin, her elbow coming up to strike him squarely in the ribs.  
Hux gave a yelp of pain and released her, and Zara took her chance. Fleeing to the refresher, she activated the lock and slid the razor handle underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter! I've been home so much more even though my state is reopening, so I thought I'd use that time for writing :) Please let me know what you think! It's so fun writing Zara and Hux's interactions, he has no idea what he's signed up for because she's coming out of her shell. Also I feel like Hux would be the kind to secretly crave touch and affection but feel he would be unable to ask for it in a regular way, hence his demands.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's mad. Zara's mad. They rip into each other in more ways than one.

“Zara, you cannot get away with this!” Hux bellowed. “Open this door this instant!”  
“No!” Zara screamed back.  
“I’ll have you flayed!” Hux shouted. “Your disobedience to me is disobedience to the First Order!”  
“I don’t care!” Zara answered, knowing it was petulant. Her voice was a lot angrier than what she actually felt. In reality, she was afraid – once the door was down, she was totally at his mercy.  
As Hux waited for the engineering droid to arrive at his quarters, he fumed, pacing the length of his room. Zara had played him, and Hux loathed being second to anyone for anything. Perhaps it was his upbringing as an illegitimate only child, but Hux would rather die than know he had been bested. Of course, perhaps it was the way his father had berated him for any mistake. Hux stood in the hallway as the engineering droid rolled in, come to unscrew the paneling on the door and take the entire thing off the frame. Hux’s mind roiled at how to punish Zara – he thought it was distasteful to use capital punishment on one’s wife, but her disobedience had awoken the cruel side of him that had made him the First Order’s youngest general. He fingered his belt, the thick leather glossy and heavy. It had been a long time since he had given anyone lashings – he had been on the receiving end of many when he was young – but he was sure it would only take a few for Zara to mind him.  
In the bathroom, Zara heard the drilling of the repair droid. She knew she couldn’t hide from Hux forever. She had once again shown him up momentarily but once the door was taken off she was trapped. She knew the inevitable punishment would be harsh – Hux was not a man to be trifled with, as the saying went. As her husband paced outside, she paced the bathroom, fearful of what would meet her when the last panel came off.  
Think! She tried to think. Any appeal to him would fall on deaf ears, and even if it wouldn’t, Zara was not one to grovel. Besides, he liked to see her cry, to see her afraid. He had relished the way she had cried when he held her by her neck. She was sure he’d enjoy watching her beg, and then punish her even more harshly. She heard another panel come off. Kriff! Zara turned, sweat dripping down her neck. She itched under her collar, hot and cold all at once. Zara opened the small cabinet, rummaging around for anything. She’d fight back if he wanted to fight. But all she found were the same bottles she had already seen earlier. Think! More rattling: the droid working on the final panel piece separating Zara from her furious husband.  
“You’ll come out willingly,” Hux’s voice echoed through the panel. “If not, I’m not above dragging you out.” Zara could hear the taunt in his voice. Furious, Zara made another scan of the bathroom contents. Nothing. Already, the panel was sagging, screws undone from three sides. The droid began working on the last one. The flash of an idea flew through Zara’s mind, what she knew Hux would never expect, her last defense against his wrath.  
Hux stood, belt in hand, teeth bared in a triumphant grin that slipped off his face faster than ice melting on Jakku as the door came clattering down. Zara, stark naked, stood triumphantly on the other side. Her dress was draped neatly over the towel rack, not a wrinkle in place. Without hesitation, Zara stepped over the door, skirted deftly around the droid, and without so much as a glance at her husband, she went into their bedroom.  
As she pulled the blankets up to her chin, she knew she was sealing her own fate but was grimly proud of the fact that Hux had not struck her as he clearly had been intending. If he thought he could control her, he was vastly wrong; Zara might not have been experienced in the bedroom, but she had been taught the art of diplomacy, negotiation, and rulership. Her father’s aides had impressed upon her the duties of the crown, and that included how to keep enemies on their toes through whatever means necessary. Zara supposed by enemies they had not meant her husband, because they were the very ones who coaxed her father into accepting Hux’s offer. Zara switched off the light, assured of a minor victory for now. She curled on her side, and for the first time since arriving on Finalizer, a small smile graced her lips.  
In the hallway, Hux was struggling to regain composure. His first thought was shock and then a blinding lust that his body had reminded him of even as his head was trying to conjure up rage. Hux was still planted to the spot, ‘fresher door disassembled at his feet. He narrowed his eyes. If he went to her, it was what she wanted; if he punished her, it would illustrate a lack of control as she had obeyed him. He heard his father’s voice: stupid boy! For the second time in this short marriage, Hux found himself bested by his wife. And now, his uniform was feeling too hot and tight. The sight of her… Hux silently swore. He had never been infatuated like this. In his Academy days, he had had a few flings; most were interested in his father’s reputation and Hux had been more than happy to entertain himself with their advances. But once he began climbing in rank, he had had little need of companionship. He had abstained from shore leave, preferring to work on projects onboard, and his only close relationship was his friendship with Phasma. He had always been as strict with himself as he was with his crew – he rarely partook in anything for “fun” or “pleasurable” – the closest thing to it was a hot shower with a cup of tarine tea. But suddenly he had a wife, picked from a holo photo, and it was as though everything biological within him was screaming at him to ignore his better judgement and pounce on her whenever he could.  
Hux grit his teeth. He would have to go to sleep eventually. She had turned out the light. He had enough self-control to just go to bed. Even as he thought it, he knew he would not. Hux turned to look at the sofa, a bland, grey creation that was about as comfortable as lying on a rock. Hux looked back towards his bed, and in doing so was reminded of what his body very much wanted. With a curse at his crumbling willpower, he strode into his bedroom, belt forgotten on the floor. He threw his coat over the end of the bed, and saw Zara curled up under the blankets, eyes closed, the picture of innocence.  
“You’re not asleep,” Hux said, trying to regain some semblance of control. His body was quickly betraying him and overriding all thoughts, as Zara half-turned over, looking at him coolly.  
Hux didn’t even get undressed but scrambled up onto the bed so that he had Zara caged underneath his lean arms, knees on either side of her form under the blankets. Even though she was expecting this, Zara was momentarily shocked as she felt him pin her, breath hot against her cheek. Hux held himself up on all fours, pulling the blanket off of Zara so she was exposed underneath him. Zara tried to cover herself but Hux caught her hand deftly, a thin smile on his angular face.  
“Not so bold are you now, little wife?” Hux seemed fond of this new term as he let his whole weight lean on her, rubbing the evidence of his arousal against her belly. He nipped at her ear, her cheek, until he met her mouth in a searing kiss that left Zara breathless. It was her turn to pant as he came up for breath, her face flushed a deep red. She wasn’t sure whether to push him away or pull him closer.  
“I see,” Hux taunted, nudging her legs open so his hips could rest between them. “You like that?” He kissed her again, in an aggressive way that made Zara’s toes curl as he ravaged her mouth. She tried to grasp the thick material of his uniform, but he kept her arms pinned down. “None of that now.” Hux abruptly sat up on his haunches, and surveyed Zara’s disarray with satisfaction. Zara gave a giggle involuntarily as he nestled his face on her bosom and sucked each breast in turn – his hair fell down over his eyes and tickled her chest.  
“Quiet,” Hux murmured, his mouth full. He gave her a nibble and she squealed.  
“Turn over on your hands and knees,” Hux commanded. He was still fully clothed but Zara could see the outline of his erection against his trousers. Zara hesitated, unsure of whether to test him on his command or just do it.  
“Now!” Hux snapped. Zara rested her foot against his thigh and, more to spite him than anything else, pushed as hard as she could and tried to scramble away from him.  
“Zara!” Hux was faster than she could crawl. He seized her hips and pulled her back against him, learning over her, breath on the back of her neck. It was the same way he had taken her the day before, she faced away from him and he covered her back.  
“I’ll always catch you,” he whispered in her ear, as she felt him shift his weight onto one arm and heard the zipper on his trousers. Zara had no time to retort before he was positioning himself at her entrance and with a quick thrust was into the hilt. Zara let out a strangled cry, his length full between her legs, and Hux bit the skin at the flesh between her neck and shoulder.  
“That’s it, little wife,” Hux snarled, leaning back to grasp her more firmly. “All your hiding away, just to end up back under me.” He began to thrust in earnest, teeth gritted, perfect hair falling over his face as he panted. Zara alternated between gasps and little cries, and Hux thought in all his time alive he had never heard something so beautiful. He abruptly let go of her hips, and came back to cover Zara on all fours, one of his long arms pressing down on her upper back so she bent to meet him where they joined. Hux picked up the pace and Zara knew he was close from the way he was heaving. His left arm was holding her chest down, but in front she could see his gloved right hand splayed on the bedclothes, supporting his weight, inches from her nose.  
“Zara…” Hux hissed. He gave Zara one particularly hard thrust, and with the momentum she had from that, Zara darted forward and sunk her teeth into his still-gloved hand. Hux gave a wild yowl, part pain, part pleasure, and collapsed on top of her while trying to yank his hand away from her mouth. He was still trying to catch his breath as Zara shimmied from underneath Hux and watched as he struggled to come back to his senses, his hand tucked close to his chest.  
“You—kriffing—” Hux spat, trying to reach out and slap her, but Zara darted out of the way. She felt his seed, sticky on her thighs, as she rolled over and got out of bed.  
“I’m going for a shower,” she announced. Hux made no protest, just trying to steady his breathing and nurse his hand. He was kneeling on the bed, and Zara almost felt sorry for him. She paused at the doorway, looking at his figure. He was quite beautiful, Zara thought, with his glossy red hair and fine sharp nose. For the first time, she got a good look at what had been between her legs: Hux had not tucked his member back into his trousers. No wonder he had felt good, Zara thought; like his hands, it was long and refined. Hux’s eyes met hers.  
“What?” Hux snapped. Zara looked away, a furious blush creeping over her cheeks at being caught eying him up. She skittered from the room without answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun chapter to write. Hux is such an interesting character because we really only see one side of him in the movies, but I like to imagine what happened behind closed doors and in his mind based on his backstory. And Zara's finally starting to get her footing on the Finalizer... Hux thought he was getting a compliant royal wife but what he really got was someone who will become his equal. It helps that the pair find each other equally attractive... 
> 
> Also the glove biting was DEFINITELY not inspired by a certain deleted scene in ep VIII


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma tells Hux like it is.

Hux was cold when he awoke. His clock told him it was oh-four-hundred, an hour earlier than he usually rose. Looking over, he saw the reason he was shivering: in the night, Zara had pulled the blankets on top of her. Her hair was splayed over the pillows and gently, so as not to wake her, Hux fingered her soft curls with his hand. He brushed away some hairs from her brow, observing her. It was not a particularly tender motion, but more scientific. General Armitage Hux had not had tenderness shown to him in his life. He had never had anyone to wake up beside. For a while Hux stared, mesmerized with Zara’s sleeping face. As he was smoothing over a strand of hair, he noticed that her dark locks had some deep red strands woven in with the black. Hux paused, touching one. What would his and Zara’s children look like? Hux had never considered fatherhood despite knowing it was expected of him. The First Order prized sons, but daughters would be welcomed too; Hux’s own mentor Sloane had done exceptionally well for herself and Hux would expect any Hux girls to go to the Academy just as he would boys. Hux ruminated on his own shortcomings as a child, and how Brendol struck terror into him. Brendol Hux had been ruthless and absent, only appearing in the younger Hux’s life when it became too clear the baby raised in the kitchens was growing into an active red-haired boy with a sharp nose and green eyes, all just like Brendol’s. And once he had realized his lawful wife, Martelle, was not going to give him children, he needed an heir.  
With a sigh, Hux pushed thoughts of fatherhood and specifically his father away, and settled back into his pillows. Normally if he woke early, Hux would simply get up and begin his day, but he decided to try and sleep until his regular alarm went off. He pulled some of the blanket from Zara to cover himself, letting his eyes close. 

Zara awoke to shifting. Her husband had rolled over in his sleep and was facing away from her, and he had taken most of the blankets with him. Zara was shivering in the icy temperature of Hux’s quarters, and tried to pry some of the blankets back. She was unsuccessful; Hux was much larger and part of his body was rolled up in them. Sitting up, Zara looked over at him frustratedly. He was sound asleep, eyes closed and snorting gently. Hardly the man who had so eagerly taken her the night before and enjoyed the power of his position. Zara saw that some of his red locks had stuck up in the night, and she almost laughed. He looked ridiculous, hair sticking up like that. She could not pretend she was not interested in him, even if she was afraid of what he could do. He looked so gentle alseep, and he had such elegant features. Zara found herself curious about what he was like under the hard exterior shell he always wore. He was sharp, but she knew she could outsmart him because he didn’t account for his own emotions. He had jumped on her so quickly the night before and had all but proven his weakness to her. Idly she wondered if he was always like this, had lovers on every planet. Would she one day have to share him with a mistress? Did he already have one, but had been unable to marry her? She hardly knew anything about his life, and Phasma had been scant on details. Phasma! Jarred from her thoughts, she once again felt angry that Hux had humiliated her and forbade her from going out. Zara flopped back down into bed, discovering it was very cold from lack of blankets. She stubbornly laid covered only by her thin nightdress, refusing to come closer for warmth, even though Hux had blanket to share.   
When Hux awoke again to the beeping of his alarm, he stretched languidly before realizing that Zara was curled in a ball with no covering at the edge of the bed. As he rose, almost without second thought, Hux pulled the blanket over her. It was all purely logical. He had no need of it anymore, but Zara did. She was awake, and when he draped it over her, they locked eye contact for a split second. Zara looked away first, pulling the blankets over her head. Hux sniffed but said nothing, going to the now door-less fresher to get ready. 

He stepped out of his quarters, uniform pristine, not a hair out of place. He immediately almost bumped into Phasma.   
“What?” Hux snapped.   
“It’s our normal morning debriefing,” Phasma said coolly. She wore her armor but had her helmet tucked under her arm.   
“And?”   
“You’re still angry,” Phasma observed. “She wasn’t hurt.”   
“She could have been, if I hadn’t arrived,” Hux said. The pair began walking toward the bridge. “Ren’s always looking for a way to get at me, you know that!”  
“She seemed to be handling it fine,” Phasma said. “I get why you’re angry, Armitage, but I think you’re overreacting. Ren says she’s Force-sensitive, and I have to agree he’s right.”  
“Enough!” Hux whirled on his friend. “She isn’t Force-sensitive and I don’t want to talk about my wife anymore.”  
“Hm,” Phasma clucked. “You know her father’s Force-sensitive? She told me.” Hux didn’t say anything but looked unnerved. Phasma knew her friend too well, and also felt an affinity for the young woman he had married. “Well, Mitaka says your wife has been barred to her quarters since our encounter, which is my fault. She shouldn’t be punished for something I did.”   
“What are you doing talking to Mitaka?”   
“He mentioned in passing not having seen Zara,” Phasma said. “I’m sure she’s bored and lonely.”   
“I spend time with her,” Hux said cagily. Phasma gave him a hard look. Hux felt a flush spreading up his neck and at the tips of his ears.   
“I surely hope you spend more time with her than a minute each night.”  
Hux’s mouth dropped open in outrage, and Phasma gave a shit-eating grin.   
“If this were imperial times, she’d live in a compound somewhere and see me once a year on my shore leave,” Hux said when he recovered. “She’d have to entertain herself then, so I hardly see how now is any different.”   
“We’re on a star destroyer, and she’s locked in your quarters. Perhaps I could visit her there?”   
“No.” Hux said tersely. “She doesn’t need visitors. When she has children, that will occupy her.”  
“Armitage,” Phasma said sternly. “If you don’t want to repeat what Brendol did, I suggest you rethink how you’re treating Zara.”  
“Don’t bring my father into this!” Hux snarled, loud enough a fresh-faced ensign standing at attention as Hux and Phasma passed flinched. “I’m nothing like him.”  
“You want to be there for your children?” Phasma pushed on. Only she knew the details of Brendol and Armitage’s fraught relationship. “If you want to do differently than your father, it starts with your wife.”  
“Phasma, I won’t talk about this—!”   
“Listen to me Armitage, she will be the mother of your children. I don’t care what the old Imperial days were like — look how that turned out for you. Unless you want your children to grow up in a loveless, hostile house, you must treat your wife with respect.” Phasma pushed on, knowing Hux’s patience was growing short. “She said she wants to learn to fly. That would keep her away from Kylo Ren, and perhaps occupy her mind.”  
“No wife of mine is flying!” Hux practically yelled.   
Phasma pushed back. “She is smarter than you think and if you keep her locked away, it will end badly. I’m telling you that as a friend.”   
They had reached the bridge. Hux turned and said coldly, “thank you for the morning debrief, Captain.” He slid the door shut in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I’m having so much fun writing this & hearing your thoughts. Please excuse any typos in this as I wrote & posted on mobile. Stay healthy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Snoke, and Hux gets some unwanted news... (also minor mention of death of a parent)

After the morning diagnostic check aboard the bridge and being assured that everything was going as planned, Hux was readying himself for Snoke’s meeting. He hated Snoke’s meetings almost as much as he hated Kylo Ren. Despite the fact that Kylo Ren usually got the brunt of Snoke’s anger, Hux dreaded the meetings because afterwards Ren would take the anger out in destructive ways aboard the ship. Hux was reviewing schematics for Starkiller Base and realized that he had left his tablet containing the shipping schedule back at his apartments. The planet sized Starkiller was only weeks away from being ready, and Hux was overseeing final adjustments to its cannon power and maneuverability.   
While Hux had been gone, Zara had been trying to amuse herself by soaking in the tub for an hour and a half, then walking from room to room and just sitting down for a while. She was terribly bored and after thorough search of what she had brought with from home she discovered her tablet had been confiscated on arrival. She was furious, and running back to the bedroom she rummaged in his things. In his drawers, she found a fine-toothed comb, more pomade, several styluses, a watch, and – a small glass vial containing a single lock of fawn-brown hair. Zara held it up to the light. The cork top holding the vial together was clearly old, beginning to decay. Bits of it were falling in the vial alongside the hair. She was just turning around to put it back when his hand snaked out and caught her wrist. Zara tried to turn, but Hux had snuck up behind her and caught her against his tall frame. He had been quiet as a cat, and Zara screamed. He still had his greatcoat on, meaning that he had just returned. Zara struggled in his grasp. He forced her hand open and seized the vial from her.   
“What kind of wife would sneak in her husband’s things?” Hux whispered, left arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his breath in her ear. With his right hand, he put the vial in his drawer and slid it shut.   
Zara tried to kick him, but he saw it coming and sidestepped.   
“Don't touch me! Let me go!”  
To Zara’s surprise he did. She skittered away from him, leaping onto the bed to get across the room. She looked at Hux suspiciously. He usually was always trying to one up her, but now he made no move to stop her. He seemed lost in thought, staring blankly ahead, not even seeing her. Without a word, he sharply turned on his heel and strode out. Zara sat on the bed confusedly. Her thoughts roiled. She’d transgressed by seeing the vial, which she understood. But whose hair was it? Why had Hux let her go? He was usually disregarding of what she wanted. She curled up under the covers. The bedclothes smelled like Hux’s aftershave. He was everywhere in these quarters, and Zara felt frightened and strangely drawn to him. She could not deny the way he made her feel when he kissed her, surprisingly gentle for a man of his position. He seemed to like to take her from behind, and despite Zara attempting to spite him by scampering away, she otherwise found it not unpleasant. Sometimes near his end, she felt something growing in her, a warm feeling of tension that never quite reached a conclusion. That unfulfilled desire kept her interested, wanting to find out more, despite her wariness around him. She existed in a state of duality – half of her wanted to run to him, the other run away. Was this what happened in other arranged marriages? Zara wondered. Was this normal? Was this what it was going to be like forever, always fighting, combative sex, competing with one another? Zara supposed she didn’t want to fight Hux, but she enjoyed his face when she bested him. It was the same way she enjoyed outsmarting her father and his council, except that they had finally made an arrangement she could not slip out of and now she was Zara Hux. A quiet girl who was not pliable – that was what the council had wanted to be rid of. Zara’s thoughts turned back to Hux. If he were going to keep her locked in her quarters, what was she supposed to do all day? There was nothing to do besides sleep and bathe, even cooking and cleaning was done by the droids. Would the rest of her life be this, never going beyond the door? How would she raise children? Would they be locked in here too? She tentatively put her hand to her stomach. Was she pregnant already? Hux was certainly seemed more than happy to have her expecting as quickly as possible. Questions reeling in her mind, Zara drifted into an uneasy nap. Why was she so tired?

Hux stood with Kylo Ren in the empty conference room Snoke liked to project himself into. Hux was focusing on the task ahead – these debriefings could either be very quick or extremely unpleasant. He was also upset that Zara had been going through his things. He supposed he should have locked it, and that was his own fault for bringing a stranger into his quarters. He had not expected Zara to have such bad manners for a princess. She now knew the only personal item he kept onboard, a single lock of his mother’s hair. He only knew his mother for a short while, because he was moved into the main house with Brendol and his stepmother Martelle as a youngling. The hair had been sent to him by a distant relative after his mother had been banished from the Hux household and she had passed away not long after. Hux stoically had never shown it to anyone, or even spoke about its existence.   
The raspy breath of Kylo Ren’s modulator brought Hux back to the present. Neither men spoke, Kylo Ren remembering to remove his helmet before his master materialized – Snoke hated the helmet. Snoke’s bald head appeared above the table, wrinkly eyes narrowed. Both Hux and Ren lowered their gaze deferentially.   
“I received the schematics you sent, Hux,” Snoke said in his gravelly voice. “I admit, I am pleased with the work on Starkiller.”  
“Thank you, my lord,” Hux said. He knew without looking Ren was furious, because Ren never received Snoke’s praise.   
“The Resistance suspects something,” Snoke continued. “We cannot let them gain any access to the project before it is ready.”  
“Of course,” Hux said. “My men are ensuring that no personnel be allowed onboard except those who have gone through programming.”  
“Excellent. Make sure also: I don’t want any new hires on board. Keep them in landed positions. Our conquest of galaxy depends on your security. We know how the Empire fell. You have done well with the stormtrooper program.”  
“Yes, my lord,” Hux said. "Thank you." He could not help but turn to give Kylo Ren the smuggest of smiles. He knew that it must kill Kylo Ren, son of a princess, to hear such high praise.   
“Ren.” Already Snoke’s voice had soured. Hux made to go.  
“Do you wish me to leave, my lord?”  
“Yes. Send the status update tonight.”  
“Very well.” Hux turned, and walked off, pleased that for once this meeting did not devolve into screaming matches that ended up with Ren and him both on the ground as Snoke raged.   
“Hux is married,” Kylo Ren said. If looks could kill, Kylo Ren would be a spot of grease on the Finalizer floor. “He married some girl from the Outer Rim not more than a week ago,” Ren continued. He never smirked but Hux could see the way that insolent man’s lip quirked up just a tiny bit.  
“Is that so?” Snoke turned to Hux.  
“Yes, my lord,” Hux said. “She—”  
“You did not think to consult me?”   
“My lord, I – the girl is of no consequence, it was arranged --”  
“The wife is Force-sensitive,” Kylo Ren said. “I saw her once, but Hux keeps her hidden away. She should be let out. I want to train her.”  
“She isn’t!” Hux exclaimed, then gasped; Snoke had him by the throat.   
“You do not consult with me before you take a wife, who will continue your bloodline, the First Order bloodline?” Snoke bellowed. Hux’s feet came off the floor as he was lifted up. “Bring her to me!” Snoke abruptly dropped Hux, who scrambled to his feet, bones aching from the fall. “Now!” 

Zara was awoken by someone saying her name. Bolting upright, Zara scrambled back, seeing Lieutenant Mitaka at the edge of the bed. She instinctually pulled the blankets up to her chin, before realizing she was fully dressed and had dozed off.   
“Missus Hux,” he almost whispered, flinching as if she were going to strike him even though they were meters away. “Your husband requests you immediately.”  
“Let me fix my hair,” Zara said, getting up.   
“It’s urgent, missus,” Mitaka didn’t seem to want to come forward but his body language was tense. “We need to go now. It is the Supreme Leader.”  
“Who?” Zara asked as Mitaka escorted her through the crowded halls of the ship.  
“The Supreme Leader, the one in charge of our entire operation.” He paused at the door to a room Zara had never seen. “You must address him as my lord and show proper reverence.” Zara nodded, and Mitaka opened the door. 

If Zara was scared by Snoke’s monstrous form, she did not show it. Although she walked hesitantly, she was outwardly calm, and Hux had to commend her for that. His new wife was not easily intimidated once she found her footing. Knowing a show of unity was needed, Hux offered his arm; Zara understood and gently clasped hers through his, her small hand resting on his wrist.   
“My lord. This is Zara Hux.”  
Zara gave a curtsy, the custom on her planet.   
“Zara,” Snoke said, tasting her name on his tongue. “You are quite beautiful. I see why he chose you.”  
“Thank you, my lord,” she murmured. Hux felt her press a little closer to him. A quick glance at her hand showed it was trembling.   
“Kylo Ren says you are Force-sensitive. Is that true?”  
“Not that I know of, my lord,” Zara said demurely.   
Without warning, Snoke stretched out his hand, a Force push that went to knock Zara off her feet. She stumbled but did not fall; when she looked back up at Snoke her eyes were calculating. She felt Snoke probing her mind, the familiar sensation of someone trying to gain entrance to her thoughts. Breathing deeply, she let him, guided him straight to the field of wildflowers. Her hand closed tightly around Hux’s still-outstretched arm. Snoke was much more powerful, much more precise than Kylo Ren. He wielded the Force like a surgeon’s instrument, whereas Kylo Ren was swinging a hammer. Zara felt Snoke digging, dissecting, wanting to know her and her secrets. She could not simply put up a mental wall like she had with Kylo Ren – Snoke went around the flower garden and began to probe the most private parts of her mind. Zara’s eyes squeezed shut, resisting in earnest now.   
“Enough!” Hux shouted. He grasped Zara around the waist and pulled her close to him. Abruptly the connection was broken and Zara collapsed into Hux’s arms, eyes closed. “What have you done to her—” Hux’s airways closed and he dropped Zara’s unconscious form as he was once again lifted off his feet. Snoke only kept him like that for a minute, however, before he let Hux go with a scoff. Hux dropped to his knees next to Zara’s body.  
“She’s Force-sensitive, but not in the usual way.” Snoke said. “Very curious, like a recessive gene that exists only to reappear in the next generation. But Kylo Ren is right, she needs to be trained. Exercise and stimulation. Her mind must be readied, to see if she can reach a larger potential.”   
“No!” Hux said, still gasping. “I won’t let Ren be around my wife.”  
“This is not a matter for you to decide.” Snoke said. “Take her and go.”  
“If she’s not outwardly Force-sensitive, why should she be trained?”  
“We want to see what we can bring out from her!” Snoke was losing patience. “If she is caged we will never know what an asset she may be.”  
“Let me teach her to fly,” Hux found himself saying the words without second thought. “I know that Ren was trained extensively with flight and doing so hones Force skills. She can fly! And if her Force powers come out, then Ren can train her.”   
Snoke gave Hux a hard look.   
“I will allow it, but if I find you have been shirking on this I won't be lenient. I do not want to hear she has been kept away, our cause needs more Force-sensitives and if we can draw that from her it will be excellent.”  
“Thank you, my lord! I--”  
“Go now.” Snoke dismissed Hux with a wave of his hand.   
Hux gingerly lifted Zara from the floor. Her head rested in the crook of his arm as he held her. 

As Hux carried her back to his quarters, his mind raced. Snoke had confirmed Zara was Force-sensitive. If her powers were manifested as Kylo Ren’s did, she could be more powerful than Hux. Hux loathed being in a position where he might be weaker than someone else. Right now the girl looked to him and she fought with him but only in the normal ways, she did not use the Force. But if her powers were unlocked… Hux hated the thought of yet another Force-user in his presence but saw only two options: either have Zara meet an unfortunate accident, or make sure she was on his side. He tapped his comm.   
“Yes?” Phasma’s crisp voice echoed in Hux’s earpiece.  
“Meet me at my quarters,” Hux said, and then hung up. Zara twitched in this Force-induced sleep she was in but didn’t wake up. 

Hux and Phasma laid Zara in the bed, and Phasma pulled the blankets over her. She had a small bruise on her arms and knees from when Hux had dropped her while being Force-choked. Zara snored gently.  
In the dining room, Hux paced while Phasma sat in one of the high-backed grey chairs.   
“Snoke said she’s Force-sensitive. Or has it, genetically, or something. I don’t know how the Force works.” Hux ran his hands through his normally pristine hair. “But her powers aren’t developed or present. But he feels them. If Snoke or Ren turns her against me, I’m finished.”   
“Armitage, you need to take a breath,” Phasma knew Hux was upset because he wouldn’t sit down. “Let’s talk about your options?”   
Hux grimaced. “I can arrange an accident to befall her. This would be the cleanest solution, her planet’s under the control of the First Order, but I would be suspect. It would undermine my position.”  
Phasma nodded sagely. “A father and wife dying mysteriously.” Hux shot her a glare. “Your other option?” Phasma asked.   
“I have to go through with the flying, I told Snoke I’d let her fly.”  
“Did you now?” Phasma smiled. “Whose idea was that?”  
“Don’t patronize me, Phasma. I have no time for this.”   
“I'm the one who married for looks.”  
“I did not! Her planet is full of natural resources.” Hux tried to defend himself.   
“And you have a thing for dark-haired women,” Phasma said. “So, are your children going to be Force-sensitive?”  
“Kriff!” Hux swore. “I haven’t even thought that far.”  
“Armitage junior will need lessons from Kylo Ren.”   
“Enough!” Hux snapped. “If I let her live, how do I ensure she won’t turn against me? How do I ensure she won’t turn any future Force-sensitive children against me? Kriff!” He was ranting now. “I knew I should have checked her pedigree further—”   
“There is a way to ensure her loyalty.”   
“What is it?” Hux seized on her words desperately.   
Phasma quirked a smile. “I’m not sure you’re going to be up for it.”   
“I am,” Hux snapped. “I’m a general.”  
“I know.” Phasma pointed to a chair. “Sit.”  
Hux sat down, knee fidgeting.   
“If Zara loves you, she will not only stay by your side, she will protect you.” Phasma looked Hux in the eye. He looked uncomfortable.   
“I do not sure love will grow,” he said carefully. “This is an arranged agreement. She hates me.”  
“You have put in no effort to get to know your wife,” Phasma said. “She did not know your first name. Unless you want to have to dispose of her, you will have to at least get her to like you.”   
Hux muttered. “I don’t think she will. She’s stubborn and reserved.”   
“I did not find that to be the case at all,” Phasma retorted. “She was talkative and curious with me.” Hux sighed.   
“Trust me,” Phasma said. "It's the only way you are going to keep her by your side."  
“What do I have to do?” Hux asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really loving this story, it's so fun to write and I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. Hux is about to have the challenge of his life. As for Zara, I think she's stuck in this paradoxical relationship with Hux. She's physically attracted to him and as his wife wants (and is expected) to be close with him but he's also not treated her well so she's scared because he holds all the power in the relationship (for now)...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux tries to be nice. But he's General Hux, so it's hard.

Zara woke to pain in her arm. She found it had been bandaged, and sitting up she was surprised to see Hux, who was fully dressed but reclining on the bed with his tablet. Upon seeing her awake, he put it down and turned so he faced her.  
“Good morning, Zara.” He said it almost painfully. Zara eyed him suspiciously, not sure why he would bother waiting until she woke up.  
“Good morning?”  
He continued to look at her until she grew uncomfortable and rolled over. Feeling him staring at her back, Zara got up and went to the fresher. By the time she was dressed, she expected Hux to have gone to the bridge but was startled to find him sitting at the dining room table, tablets and papers spread out around him. He was talking on the comm and writing with the other hand. Zara was momentarily stunned, then decided if he wanted to work at the table instead of wherever he usually did, Zara would not let that deter her from getting breakfast. The kitchen droid began preparing food as soon as it saw Zara, and then Zara took the bowl and retreated into the bedroom.  
She had just finished when Hux strode in, carrying a large bundle wrapped in brown paper. Zara leapt up, startled, watching him apprehensively. For the first time, Hux began to understand what Phasma meant when she told him that Zara feared him. Hux tried to make himself seem smaller, less threatening, but only succeeded in looking like a Hutt. Zara stood deathly still, completely bewildered. Hux tried to smile at her, but it was more a grimace and Zara backed up further.  
“Here,” Hux finally bit out, frustrated, as Zara continued to retreat from him until she felt the wall behind her. He nearly threw the bundle at her. “Put those on, we’re leaving in ten.” He turned and strode out.  
Zara unwrapped the bundle. A flightsuit! Zara unrolled it and held it up – it was her size, petite, with First Order insignia and a shiny black belt. Zara’s heart leapt. Was she really going to fly? This better not be some elaborate trick. She walked out to dining room confront Hux and stopped short to see him stripping naked at their table, his own flight suit draped over a chair. His discarded uniform pieces were gently laid on the tabletop.  
“What?” He snapped, not bothering to protect his modesty.  
Zara flushed crimson. “So—We—You really are taking me flying?”  
“Yes.” Hux turned his attention back to the fastenings on the suit. “Finish getting ready.”  
“Yes. Yes! Okay,” Zara turned and rushed back into the bedroom. Flustered, she stripped down and looked at the flight suit. Pulling it on over her underwear, it was tailored perfectly to her. Pulling up the zipper, Zara marveled at it – she had not had anything other than long dresses since her arrival.  
Returning to the dining room, Hux was already dressed. Without a word, he opened the door and Zara followed him into the bustling halls of the Finalizer. Zara had to almost run to keep up with Hux’s long strides. They did not speak as they descended into the bowels of the ship, not the flight deck, but—  
“The repair room.” Young cadets and engineers alike stood at attention as General Hux lead Zara through a massive room full of spacecraft in various states of disrepair. He brought Zara to a quiet corner, next to a half-built shuttle no one was working on.  
“At the Academy, before you can fly you must learn groundwork basics.” Hux handed Zara a tablet. Pre-loaded were schematics for this type of shuttle. “Let’s begin.”  
They spent the next hour going over the exterior and interior of the shuttle, how to run pre-flight tests, how to check it for damages, how to secure the doors and what the lights mean. Zara had never been so thrilled in her life, for this was one area her father had soundly forbidden her to go to – the flight deck, or repair room. Hux was sometimes impatient with his new pupil but Zara didn’t mind; she was too enthused with the workings of the ship to care if Hux snapped at her.  
Hux, for his part, found Zara to be a quick learner. It only took her a few moments to understand something; she was fastidious and intelligent. Hux found himself losing track of time, and before he knew it his comm link buzzed: Mitaka, reminding him he was due on the bridge at a quarter past.  
Hux brought Zara into the shuttle cockpit.  
“Sit,” he gestured, and Zara did, her little frame seemingly just barely tall enough to fly. Hux made a mental note to have a physical done for her before her first flight; if she was not tall enough for First Order regulations she would have to be grounded.  
“I must go to the bridge,” Hux said, after Zara had admired the instrument panel for a long moment, “But we will have flight lessons once a week.”  
“Really?” Zara’s whole face lit up.  
“Yes. Three hours, Tuesday mornings.”  
Hux did not smile in return, merely placed a guiding hand at the small of her back to indicate they were turning back to his – their – quarters.  
Zara was suddenly skeptical why Hux would do this with her.  
“Why?” she asked.  
Hux, ever smooth, replied, “It is important for a general’s wife to know the workings of the First Order.” He had another thought. “You will also have access to the gym. For an hour every day. I expect you to use it, Mitaka will bring you there and back.”  
“Your lieutenant is going to take time out of his busy day to escort me?”  
“Would you rather not go?”  
“No,” Zara replied quickly, “But I could go by myself—”  
“Absolutely not!” Hux was firm. “You are lucky I am allowing you out as it is.”  
Zara was indignant. “You keep me in—”  
“Keep your voice down,” Hux snapped. “A general’s wife does not carry on.”  
They were at the door to their quarters. Hux let her in, catching her around the waist.  
“What?” Zara asked, confused.  
“I want a kiss,” Hux said. He tried to pull Zara closer. She had her feet planted on the ground.  
“Now, Zara.” Hux was growing impatient. He was much taller, but she was stubbornly digging her heels into the floor.  
“You have to kiss me,” Zara said, with a lot more command than she actually felt. Seeing Hux’s anger, she amended in the sweetest voice she knew, “You’re taller than I.”  
Hux acquiesced. He bent and gave her a chaste kiss, then let it deepen. Zara did not object, nervousness rising in her stomach – although it was not just nerves, but also excitement. Hux was a good kisser, much better than the palace boys Zara had snuck off with. Hux was a surprisingly delicate kisser when he wanted to be. He pulled her closer, and this time she let him, clinging to the front of his uniform as his tongue found its way into her mouth. Zara hesitantly returned the action, and for a few moments they indulged in this act. Eventually, Hux let out a low groan and pulled away suddenly. He was as flushed as she, and for a moment the pair regarded each other before Hux abruptly released her and stepped back, the hard façade coming back up.  
“I’ll be back late. Don’t wait up,” Hux said stiffly, even though the words felt like something a man happily married for twenty years might say.  
“Yes, General,” Zara whispered, looking down.  
“Look up,” Hux snapped, adjusting his uniform from the wrinkles Zara caused. “You look like you’re ashamed.”  
Zara met his eyes.  
“Very good.” Hux turned and strode out without a second glance, leaving Zara alone and confused. Her feelings were all mixed up, and so were her thoughts. Hux could be so gentle but he was cruel and callous. She had loved the repair room but now she was trapped here again for another week. She wanted to be near him but run at the same time. Feeling slightly ill, Zara headed to the ‘fresher. As she walked she began to cry.  
Hux huffed as he went up to his meeting with Phasma about the stormtrooper program. He had never quite understood the term “hot and bothered” but he was definitely both. Hux had known since he laid eyes on Zara’s photo she was what he wanted in looks; but being married to her was proving to be difficult. He had never had a real relationship, the kind that went beyond a casual fling; this was uncharted territory. Hux sighed. On a day when he needed to concentrate, too! There had been some issues with a certain stormtrooper batch and Hux needed to make sure it was fixed before Ren could find out. He felt like he had a million things to think about.  
Phasma did not enquire about Zara, because they were not in private; she did shoot him a message over his comm as one lieutenant droned on about how fuel efficiencies were being improved.  
PHASMA: How’d the flight lessons go?  
HUX: How do you know everything I do?  
PHASMA: Mitaka.  
HUX: She’s a natural on the ground, but we’ll see.  
PHASMA: Did you talk to her at all?  
HUX: Only about the equipment.  
PHASMA: :(  
HUX: Don’t judge me. She gave me a kiss.  
PHASMA: Did she really, or did you pull that move you used to do back at the Academy?  
HUX: I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
PHASMA: :(  
HUX: Don’t blame me for it, she did the exact same! She told me I had to kiss her.  
PHASMA: After you trapped her with the hand around the waist thing?  
PHASMA: …  
PHASMA: You’re blushing.  
HUX: I am not.  
PHASMA: I can see how red your face is from here.  
HUX: Shut it. 

That night, Hux came back to find that Zara had already gone to bed. He went to his kitchen and poured a cup of tea and was heading to the fresher when he heard sniffling. Peering into the room, he saw Zara, curled on the bed and facing the wall.  
“Zara?”  
“I don’t want to talk,” Zara murmured, voice thick. She pulled the blankets over her head.  
Hux undressed and got his pajamas on. Zara was clearly crying underneath the covers, and he had no idea what to do.  
“Did something happen while I was away?” Hux asked, as a commander would interrogate an underling. Zara pulled the blankets closer. Her voice was small.  
“No.”  
“Then why are you upset?” Hux snapped. He laid on the bed, but he couldn’t rest. Not with this noise! Zara started crying more.  
“Tell me!” Hux was very impatient and tried to pull the blankets off Zara. She held fast.  
“No!”  
“Zara, I command you to tell me.”  
“I hate it here! It’s so lonely.”  
“You just need time to be adjust,” Hux said. “I took you to the repair hangar today, and you get the gym and –”  
Zara finally looked at Hux, her eyes bloodshot from crying. “Stop talking to me.”  
“Then stop crying.”  
“I hate you,” Zara spat. She rolled back over.  
Hux went to reach out and touch her, and then thought better of it. His mind raced. How would Phasma react? She was the one who’d told him to make Zara like him. If Zara were indeed force sensitive, he would have to tread carefully. Of course, Hux also was a man who wanted to be obeyed, and right now Zara was disobeying him.  
“You certainly didn’t seem to care earlier. You kiss like you mean it.” Hux could never resist a comeback. It was perhaps one of his weaknesses.  
Zara continued crying, and Hux was at a loss. He tried to sleep, but her sniffling was getting to be too much.  
“What can I do to make you stop?” He finally implored.  
“Give me my tablet back,” Zara said finally. “Also I want to go to the repair room every day. I can help.”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Why do you want me to know what the First Order is like if you never let me experience anything other than this room!” Zara cried. “I don’t have anyone to talk with!”  
“You have me,” Hux said.  
“I don’t want to talk with you.”  
“You have no choice, little wife.” Hux was growing antagonistic now. He reached out to grab Zara by her forearm. She saw him coming and jumped out of bed, running to the kitchen – although she knew there was no escape. Hux stalked after her, and Zara saw him coming in the hall.  
“Stop!” She reached out her hand, and, a trick she had learned when running from her father’s guards, she bent the air around them so it tripped Hux and he went sprawling on the floor.  
For a moment, Hux simply stared at her from his vantage point on the ground. Zara was cowering behind the counter, afraid he was going to grab her. When she didn’t see him coming, she looked to find he had left. Afraid this was some type of trap, Zara curled up on the kitchen floor. She eventually fell asleep there. 

Hux, meanwhile, was in the bedroom nursing a sore elbow. His tablet was open, with communications to Phasma.  
HUX: I feared it was true.  
PHASMA: What?  
HUX: She’s Force-sensitive. She just tripped me from three meters away. Also, your plan is awful, I tried to be nice and she says she hates me.  
PHASMA: What did you do wrong?  
HUX: Why do you assume it is my fault?  
HUX: I told her she couldn’t go to the repair room every day or have her tablet back.  
PHASMA: I told you you might not be up for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to write! I rewrote several times because I wanted to capture how Hux acted but also how Zara would react to Hux trying to be "nice" to her. 
> 
> We're getting closer to the beginning of the plot to Ep VII - Hux's going to have a lot of problems on his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara goes to exercise and meets a new friend. Hux wrestles with all his ~feelings~.

Zara was not sure what had changed. Since the night she’d tripped Hux, their relationship, if it could be called that, shifted. Zara didn’t see Hux for the next two days; he was gone before she awoke and came back when she was asleep. Zara did not know what had transpired between them that made him stay away – usually he seemed keen on invading her space when he was angry. However, a stack of old Imperial books appeared on the tea-table, and the morning after her and Hux’s fight, Zara found exercise clothes in her closet.  
“Exercise at 0’nine hundred,” a note read on her table in Hux’s impeccable handwriting.  
Eagerly, Zara dressed and waited until the door slid open to reveal Lieutenant Mitaka, the mousy-haired right-hand-man of General Hux. He was also wearing exercise clothes, which Zara found amusing.  
“Good morning, Mrs. Hux,” he said deferentially.  
“You can call me Zara,” Zara said as they made their way down the glossy halls of the Finalizer.  
“I am afraid I can’t, missus,” Mitaka said. “It’s orders.”  
“If it’s orders, Hux can take it up with me,” Zara said haughtily, annoyed that her husband would command this. “I’m ordering you to call me Zara.”  
Mitaka looked extremely uncomfortable. “Ma’am, I can call you Mrs. Hux, missus, or ma’am, but nothing less.”  
Zara stomped her foot, like a petulant child. “I said—”  
“I have no wish to be a part of a marital dispute, ma’am,” Mitaka said. "But I answer to the General."  
Zara suddenly felt bad, realizing how Mitaka was caught between her and Hux – he answered to her husband, but Zara’s influence could also affect him. The wife of the general or the general himself – either could make his life miserable.  
“You can call me ma’am,” Zara said.  
“Very well.” Mitaka guided Zara through a set of pneumatic double doors opening into the gigantic training deck. The place was bustling; officers gossiping at the ‘fresher door, group of fresh-faced cadets doing pushups together, stormtroopers running on treadmills in full armor.  
“The general has outlined a specific regimen for you to follow,” Mitaka said. He presented Zara a tablet, and she read aloud:  
“Cardio, 30 min; weights 15 min; yoga 10?” Zara was absolutely indignant, forgetting her earlier wish to be kind to Mitaka. “How dare he!” She practically threw the tablet at Mitaka, who caught it against his chest.  
“I want to run,” Zara said sharply. She went for the treadmills, trying to walk fast enough Mitaka would have to run. However, Mitaka was considerably taller and had no trouble at all keeping up.  
“Running is considered cardio,” he said.  
“And I suppose you’re the one sent here to ensure I comply?”  
“Exactly, Ma’am.” Mitaka then gave Zara a small smile, something that startled her. It seemed like such a sad smile. Zara paused.  
“Why do you stay here?” She asked suddenly.  
“It’s orders, ma’am.”  
“No. Why do you stay here, on the Finalizer?” With the General? Was the unspoken question. There was no one whose loyalty was more unwavering than Lieutenant Mitaka.  
“It is an honor to serve here.”  
Zara sensed that Mitaka would never give an answer that wasn’t cryptic, so she changed course.  
“Let’s exercise.”  
She hopped on a treadmill, and Mitaka joined the one next to her. They jogged in silence for a while. Zara observed Mitaka from the corner of her eye. He was quite ordinary looking, and by the way he held himself a little smaller, he seemed the type who did not like to have attention focused on him.  
“Do you have a family?” Zara asked conversationally.  
“Yes ma’am,” Mitaka said. “My mother passed away, but my father is still alive.”  
“Me too,” Zara said, and they shared another set of sorrowful smiles. For the first time since boarding the Finalizer, Zara felt a note of affection towards someone.  
“Any siblings?”  
“I am the only one, ma’am,” Mitaka said.  
“I am, too!”  
Zara let the conversation lull, and they jogged in silence. It was a companionable silence, the type friends shared.  
“Ma’am, your thirty minutes is up,” Mitaka said. Zara did not protest as they went to the weight station, and Zara looked at the rows of weights stacked to the ceiling.  
“What kind of exercises does the General want me to do?” Zara asked, feeling daunted. She had never had access to the type of exercise equipment available on the Finalizer.  
“He included a video,” Mitaka said. He pulled it up on her tablet.  
“Of course he did,” Zara quipped instantly.  
He did not laugh, but there was a tiny glint in Mitaka’s eyes. “Here, ma’am.” Mitaka passed the tablet. It was a stormtrooper training video, and the man was showing how to build arm muscles. Zara selected 5 kilo weight; in trying to imitate the man in the video she found it was too heavy. She dropped it on the floor.  
“Two kilos should be fine,” Mitaka advised, as he selected his own weights. “We did these activities in the Academy.”  
“Did you enjoy it?” Zara asked.  
“My time there was the best of my life, ma’am.”  
“Really?” Zara was curious. “What was it like? I’ve never been to a formal school.”  
“Never, ma’am?” Now it was Mitaka’s turn to ask.  
“No. I had tutors.” Zara remembered what it was like, to sit at her desk in the palace as she saw children running outside.  
“You must have had a wonderful education,” Mitaka said, ever diplomatic.  
“Yes,” Zara said. “But lonely.” She paused. “Not as lonely as it is here, though.”  
Mitaka did not answer for a long moment.  
“Perhaps when you have adjusted more to life in the First Order, it will not seem so,” he said finally. “I, too, was very nervous upon my placement here. But I have found a home.”  
“Really?” Zara clung on every word, tighter than she held the dumbbells as she and Mitaka did the exercise routine.  
“Yes, ma’am. I worked my whole life to be here, but it is scary leaving what you know. But that is okay.” Mitaka’s timer went off; the pair replaced their weights. “You will find the same.”  
“Maybe,” Zara mused, not convinced.  
“I admit, ma’am, you are not what I expected for Hux’s wife.”  
“I’m not?”  
“No, ma’am. Not at all.”  
"What do you mean by that?" Zara was not sure if she should be offended or honored.  
"I mean, ma'am, we expected -- I expected someone less formidable."  
"And instead, you got me," Zara said, her tone hurt.  
"I do not mean to offend at all, ma'am," Mitaka said quickly. "The wife of a general is usually hidden in the shadows. Forgive me, ma'am," Mitaka mistook Zara's look of curiosity as offense.  
"No need for me to forgive. What do you mean?" Zara asked. "I haven't left my quarters until now."  
"If it -- if it isn't impertinent, ma'am, we all know you are the source of the general's recent distraction." Mitaka said it quickly, lest he be overheard. "He has never once been late to the bridge, and he has been twice since being married to you." The tips of his ears turned red.  
"That was not my fault," Zara said with indignation, not catching the implication behind Mitaka's words. "I hardly see how that makes me different than what the 'usual' wife would be for a general."  
"Of course it isn't, ma'am," Mitaka said quickly. "My point was it would only take a woman of formidable character to make the General behave as he is currently."  
They went to the yoga mats. Mitaka sat on one and Zara the other, and they stretched. Zara found herself relaxing, enjoying the surroundings. The entire experience ended too quickly, and Mitaka brought Zara back to her quarters.  
“Good day, ma’am,” he said as he left her.  
“Good day, Lieutenant.”  
Mitaka gave a short wave. “You can call me Dopheld.”  
Zara smiled. “Good day, Dopheld.” 

General Hux was in a terribly bad mood. He was never in a good mood, but the next few days after Zara Force-tripped him marked a new record. He was short with all his officers, and more than once he stormed off the bridge. His new Force-sensitive wife, who adamantly insisted she was not because she was not so given to large displays of the Force, was distracting him from what was most important: Starkiller. In less than two weeks, the base would be ready for its first firing, and Hux had to make sure it was perfect. Already Hux was conducting bi-weekly visits to the freezing-cold planet for equipment checks; as the final week grew closer Hux would up it to daily visitations. He wished the absent-minded daydreams of Zara --her curly hair and soft thighs, and the perfectly irritating way she scowled -- would stop appearing at the most inconvenient times.  
“You seem unnerved,” Phasma remarked. Hux jerked out of a daydream and back to reality. Phasma was in his office. Ah, yes, the stormtrooper update. Weak-willed boy! Hux remembered Brendol's words to him.  
“I don’t have time,” Hux snapped. Trying to appear as though he was thinking about something other than getting his wife back under him as quickly as possible, he pulled up the blueprints to Starkiller's cannon.  
“We haven’t spoken about Zara.” Hux could feel the blush creeping up his neck.  
“She’s Force-sensitive. There is nothing more to talk about.” Hux stared pointedly at his blueprints, ignoring Phasma leaning on his desk.  
“How’s it going wooing her?”  
Hux threw down his tablet. “Is the only reason you are here is to needle me into telling you how badly my courtship of my wife is going? If she were raised properly in an Imperial family, she would have behaved herself in a manner suiting her position and none of this would be an issue.”  
Phasma twiddled a stylus from Hux’s desk. “Yet you chose a Force-sensitive princess from a rock planet without reading her family history.”  
“Don’t remind me!” Hux bellowed. Phasma was not phased. She put the pen down.  
“You’ve never been so set in the Imperial ways, Armitage.” She leaned over the desk. “You act like you are the poster child of Imperial goodness, but you’re a bastard son who killed his father to get ahead.”  
Hux stood up, face absolutely white. “Get out of my office.”  
“It’s not a slight, Armitage.” Phasma did head towards the door, however. “But you have never done things the Imperial way, and yet you expect your wife to? You know as well as I that you don’t prescribe to the norm. That's why you're here. Zara is only the latest example of that.”  
“My whole life I have worked to make sure people remember me as the only Hux,” Hux said, deathly calm. “The First Order would be nothing without me. I do not need your help in regard to my wife.”  
Hux returned to his blueprints. Phasma sighed, not yet leaving.  
“Don’t forget you need her on your side,” Phasma said. “Also, don’t forget Kylo Ren returns next week. You have seven days to convince her to be yours.”  
Hux rubbed his temples, another image of Zara springing unbidden to his mind. This would be the hardest challenge of his career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to get comments that people are reading!! Hux is in DEEP for Zara, but he can't admit it, and he's not yet ready to let go of the Imperial ways. Meanwhile Zara's got a new confidant in the form of Lt. Mitaka, who I feel is a greatly underrated Star Wars character.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara and Hux share some quality time together. Also, Hux totally has a thing for Zara in uniform. It's exactly what you think it is.

USER: Armitage Hux  
CLEARANCE: Full  
SEARCH HISTORY  
00:56: Lithium mining droids unit price per 1,000  
01:15: Force-sensitive abilities later in life?  
01:23: Probability of Force-sensitive children? Punnett squares  
01:39: I married a Force-sensitive by accident  
02:02: My wife hates me  
02:15: How to make my wife like me?

By the time Hux fell in a fitful sleep it was practically dawn, he had no plan to make Zara like him. He was also very preoccupied with a new concern: at around oh’five hundred, his head engineer messaged in to inform that Starkiller needed more power. With its on-planet generators not yet operational, the entire base was currently running on phantom power from the fleet of First Order ships. In the next few days, however, the amount of power required for Starkiller’s cannon installation would surpass the usual amount that the ships supplied.  
Hux awoke only a few hours after falling asleep in order to meet with engineers about what to do about the power situation. After guzzling a cup of caf so quickly Mitaka could barely catch the empty cup as Hux tossed it to him, Hux drafted the new plan in order to keep the installations on schedule.  
It was this announcement that made Zara drop one of her dumbbells during her daily training session with Mitaka.  
“Attention all personnel,” her husband’s voice echoed through the halls of the ship. “As of tonight, beginning at twenty-three hours, the internal temperature will be dropping to twelve degrees, and this temperature will be maintained until oh six-hundred while all non-essential system power is routed to Starkiller Base.”  
“What does that mean?” Zara asked Mitaka.  
“It means we get our winter uniforms out, ma’am.”  
“What’s Starkiller Base?”  
Mitaka gave Zara a funny look.  
“You should ask the General, ma’am.”  
Zara picked up her dumbbells again, and sighed. “He doesn’t talk to me.”  
Mitaka nodded, commiserating. “Yes, ma’am. He is a very busy.”  
“Did you know him at the Academy?”  
“Not personally, ma’am. He graduated several cohorts before me. His reputation was legendary.” Mitaka said it almost wistfully, as though he could never live up to his hero’s expectations.  
“I would imagine so,” Zara said. They went to the yoga mats. “What was he like then?”  
“Exactly as he is now, ma’am. Ambitious and unstoppable.”  
“Oh.” Zara supposed she wasn’t surprised.  
Mitaka sensed her disappointment but guessed wrongly what Zara was upset about. “No girlfriends during his time there at all. Always focused on work,” he tried to reassure.  
“Ah.” Zara said. She stretched in the routine that was becoming familiar to her. “He is always so… distant.” She was reluctant to talk to Mitaka, because she knew he answered to Hux, but she had no one else to even see at all.  
“Yes, he can be, ma’am,” Mitaka agreed. “He is also very smart and an excellent leader. You have made a great match, I assure you.”  
“Yes,” Zara agreed, because she knew Mitaka would never say anything bad about the General. They finished their yoga in silence. 

Zara found herself up early the next morning – it was extraordinarily cold! Zara was used to the temperate climates of her home planet and was dismayed to see her breath in the dim light. The bed was empty, but the light was on in the hall meaning Hux was probably working at his table. Stumbling to the closet, Zara remembered Hux’s announcement that power was being diverted. Rifling through the dresses, Zara could not find anything warm; it was all formal gowns and day-dresses. Looking for extra blankets, eyes half-shut from sleep, Zara stumbled into another cabinet and found a large coat. It was far too long, but she thought nothing of it as she climbed back into bed and pulled the blankets to her chin. She was shivering but the thick material kept her warm and she drifted back into sleep quickly.  
Zara was sharply awoken again, in what could have only been an hour or two later, buy someone tossing next to her. Groggily, Zara sat up; Hux was turning about in some sort of nightmare, his bare chest uncovered in the cold room. Zara had never seen him without his shirt, so this was uncharacteristic; he was also very agitated and at one moment nearly fell out of the bed.  
“General,” Zara whispered. He gave a grunt in his sleep and continued thrashing.  
“General Hux?” Zara reached out tentatively to try and pull blankets over him. Still asleep, he caught her hand, and Zara froze. His fingers were strong around her wrist, and for a moment he just held her, his grip firm.  
“General Hux, please let me go,” Zara whispered.  
She was surprised when he did, letting her wrist slide free. He rolled over so he was facing her, still slumbering. Zara pulled the blanket over his bare form and curled back up on her side. She was just drifting back to sleep when Hux gave a cry and sat up in bed. Zara pulled the blankets up, frightened.  
General Hux was breathing heavily, his pale eyes wide open, and Zara saw sweat dripping on his forehead despite the chill.  
“General?”  
Hux looked at her, and for a moment it didn’t seem to register to him another person was in the room. When he finally noticed, he snapped,  
“Go back to bed.”  
“Are you ill?” Zara asked.  
“No.”  
Hux laid down again and turned away from her. Zara did the same, and it was a moment before she heard a telltale sniffle.  
“Sir, you sound ill,” Zara said. “Should you go to the infirmary?” She also did not want a sick General Hux making noises in her bed while she was trying to sleep.  
“I don't need to.” Hux’s voice was muffled. That sounded different. Was the General—  
“Are you crying?” Zara blurted, before she could think. She instantly regretted it, being on the receiving end of the vicious look General Hux gave her as he turned around. She shrunk down in the bed. His eyes did look a little red though.  
“I’m sorry, sir,” Zara apologized quickly. She pulled the blankets up further. She would have left except she was tired, and it was cold. She waited for the inevitable strike of his hand, or at least cutting words. It never came.  
“Go to sleep.” Hux suddenly sounded extremely tired. He rolled back over, and Zara waited to make sure this was not some elaborate trick, before finally drifting off. As she did, she felt Hux’s form press against her, his arm draped over hers, his face in her curls. Too sleepy and cold to protest, Zara allowed it. Hux’s hand found its way to hers. He curled his fingers with her own. 

Hux’s alarm went off, and he shifted to turn it off. It was surprisingly warm, and he snuggled back with Zara. He was not quite awake, and she was sound asleep. A few moments of sleep more would not hurt, he thought drowsily.  
Zara awoke gently. She felt warm and cozy, and she was holding someone’s hand under the blankets. Heavy black fabric was obscuring her vision. Absently, Zara brushed it out of the way as she stretched lazily, slowly coming to consciousness. As soon as it was removed, the cold air of the cabin hit her in the face, and Zara immediately burrowed under the blankets again to avoid it. She tucked her hands under her cheek. The hand that she had been holding nestled alongside her neck, absently stroking the soft skin at her hairline. It felt nice. Zara sleepily allowed the hand to caress her cheek, her shoulders. She could get used to this—  
Zara sat bolt upright. Hux’s hand was quickly thrown aside as Zara tried to make sense of where she was and what was happening. She was not at home – no, she was –  
“Hmmmph g’morning.” Hux’s voice rumbled next to her. His eyes were still closed. “Where are you going?”  
“Out,” Zara said dryly. She started to get out of bead and realized what she had put on in the cold night before: Hux’s greatcoat. The gaberwool was wrinkled from being in bed, and Zara tried to hurry to the closet before Hux could wake and see—  
“Is that my coat?” It was Hux’s turn to bolt upright. “My coat!” He practically howled.  
“I’m putting it back,” Zara said defensively. She got out of bed, the length of the coat reaching the floor on her slender frame.  
Hux was about to reprimand her for wearing such an important piece of clothing to sleep, but when he saw her standing wearing nothing but a silk nightgown and his coat the words died in his throat.  
Zara mistook his staring as rage. “I’m returning it.”  
“No,” Hux heard himself say.  
“No?” Zara paused. Her eyes narrowed.  
“Come here,” Hux commanded.  
Zara didn’t move. “Why?”  
“Come here, little wife,” he leaned forward, looking uncharacteristically human, Zara thought. His hair was ruffled from sleep and in the morning light she could see freckles on his pale chest. “It’s awfully cold. Come back to bed, you’ll catch a chill.”  
“Since when do you care about that?” Zara shot back. “You left me locked in a fresher for a day.”  
Hux scowled. Zara went to take off the coat.  
“Zara.” She turned around again. She didn’t understand his game, why he was suddenly so eager to be in her presence after avoiding her for days.  
“What is it?” She was past any type of decorum around Hux. “I want to get ready to go to the gym.”  
“So early?”  
“I don’t do anything else,” Zara reminded him.  
Hux pursed his lips. He was being more conservative about ordering Zara about now that he knew she was Force-sensitive. He had not become a general without having been trained in the art of negotiations. “If you come back to bed, I will let you have an extra twenty minutes in the gym.”  
“You think you can buy my compliance?” Zara replied haughtily, her chin coming up. “For a measly twenty minutes?” The way she held herself, the way she spoke – and she looked like a general herself in that coat. Hux had never considered himself to be driven by baser needs, but he was ready to pin her against the wall that instant.  
“Thirty?”  
“No.” Zara’s lip quirked. Hux looked so desperate. He was begging her now. She reveled in it.  
“Thirty-five.”  
“The repair room,” Zara said. She held his gaze, something she was normally reluctant to do. “For an hour,” Zara continued, “in addition to flying.”  
“Thirty minutes,” Hux said. “Mitaka will have to take time out of his schedule to accompany you.”  
“Forty-five minutes,” Zara shot back. “Mitaka likes me.”  
“Once a week,” Hux was growing impatient.  
“Twice a week,” Zara replied.  
“Fine! Done.” Hux muttered. Zara almost felt bad for him. He looked positively starved. “Come here, little wife.”  
Zara took a breath and came back to bed, her heart elated. She would get to go to the repair room twice a week. Forty-five minutes wasn’t much, but on top of her exercise and flight lessons—How had she won this one? When she stood up to Hux in the kitchen two nights before, something had changed. Zara wasn’t sure what, but she knew she held more power than she ever had before.  
“Lay down with me,” Hux said, breaking Zara's thoughts. He was reclining, a small smirk on his fine features. She swallowed nervously. She did not have as much power here. He patted the bed next to him. Zara nervously curled up at his side. She wasn’t afraid of him, exactly, but she was wary. Her previous experiences in bed with Hux had been power struggles.  
Hux put an arm around her, fingering the lapels of his own greatcoat. For a while Hux said nothing, resting his face in her curls. His other arm reached out and took her hand, having her rest it on his bare chest. He was very warm, and Zara was momentarily distracted by how soft his skin was under her hand.  
“General?” Zara asked. “What are we doing?”  
“Shh,” he said into her hair. Zara huffed but did not move. She wished he would hurry up and take her and then she could be on with her day. Perhaps he was being extra clingy to make up for all the time he had spent avoiding her. He gently began stroking her hair, playing with some of the strands that danced around her face.  
“Aren’t you going to the bridge today?” Zara asked.  
“Wanting to be rid of me so quickly?” Hux responded, although the words lacked malice.  
“Yes.” Zara replied.  
Hux grabbed her wrist, and Zara expected him to be rough, but he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her hand, the way a gentleman greets a lady.  
“Were you crying last night?” Zara asked. The kissing was nice, but Zara was not going to be swayed so easily.  
“No.” Hux growled. He began kissing down her wrist, nibbling as he went. It had been a long time since he had kissed anyone this way, or even been close to someone.  
Zara let out an involuntary giggle as Hux nipped at the sensitive flesh of her upper arm. Hux caught her eye, and for the first time the couple shared a look of what could one day blossom to be tenderness.  
“You’re ticklish,” Hux said with a smirk.  
“I am not,” Zara replied, removing her hand from his grasp and allowing it to disappear in the sleeves of Hux’s coat.  
“I think you are.” Hux grasped her sides, and Zara broke out in peals of laughter, trying to push him away, her hands cold on his chest.  
“Stop!” Zara laughed, and Hux obeyed, seizing both her hands with his own.  
“I don’t like to be tickled,” Zara said solemnly. She sensed that something was different, that Hux was not his usual commanding self. He was listening to her.  
“Very well,” Hux said. “I won’t.” One of the things Phasma had written in her list to Hux on how to win Zara over was to listen to what she wanted.  
Hux so rarely had to ask for anything since becoming a general. He always took what he wanted. His underlings willingly gave, and he had thought the wife he married would do the same. But he had, in a fit of lustful bad luck, married a Force-sensitive woman who wasn’t the usual candidate for a First Order marriage.  
“May I kiss you?” Hux asked, almost shyly.  
“Can I fix your hair first?” Zara replied. His red locks were sticking up in all directions, and Zara wasn’t ready for him to kiss her.  
“Very well.” Zara brushed her fingers through Hux’s hair, ruffling it. Zara smiled for a second, a little smile, but a smile, nevertheless.  
“I thought you were going to fix it,” Hux complained. He wasn’t really complaining. He wound his arms around her waist under the coat, pulling her closer.  
“It is fixed,” Zara said sweetly, allowing him to pull her so her chest rested on his and she was half-lying on him. His face was inches from hers now. She felt his hands massaging her back, trailing down her spine. “You look ridiculous.” He did, but with his hair undone from its usual gel, he looked younger and carefree. Zara fluffed it and pulled it down over his forehead, laughing at the offended look upon his face.  
“Don’t be so sad,” Zara teased, her expression serious. She was intoxicated on the scent of him. He smelled good, of fresh soap and tarine tea. She reached up and grasped a long strand of his hair, winding it around her finger it so it sprung in a loose curl. “Now it’s like mine,” Zara said, holding up a strand of her own hair next to his.  
“I like it,” Hux said. He was drinking in Zara’s face, her body half on his, her hair, her touch. It was fine wine, and he was drunk. “Can I kiss you now?”  
“Yes.” Zara said it breathlessly. Hux seized her mouth in a searing kiss, and Zara met him with equal fervor. Her hands rested on his bare shoulders and he held her by the waist, the kiss broken for some nuzzling and licking. Zara looked at him, face flushed, mouth half-open looking up at her. He was enraptured. She decided to test something. Brushing a hand down his cheek, she shifted, settling over him with her hips in his lap and legs straddling his lean frame. Hux made no move to stop her, and instead continued to caress her back.  
“Kriff, Zara,” he hissed when she gained her balance on him. She felt him underneath her– he was hard as iron, and Zara brushed her hips against him. His hips jerked. It was her turn to kiss him, a deep one that had both of them moaning. Zara had her hands in his hair, and his hands were kneading her sides.  
“Sweet stars. I’ve never met a woman as beautiful as you,” Hux gasped. Zara stopped her caress of his face.  
“Don’t talk like that,” Zara said firmly. “I don’t like it.”  
“You don’t?” It was Hux’s turn to be confused.  
“Don’t patronize me,” Zara said. Zara shifted so she lay next to him rather than on top.  
“It isn’t a lie,” Hux insisted. He lay on his side so he could see her face. “You are incredibly beautiful.”  
“I know,” Zara replied evenly. “I don’t want you to say it to me right now.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“You’ll say anything to me during moments like this.”  
“But it’s true,” Hux said. He was concerned. He thought Zara would appreciate his compliment.  
“I know it’s true,” Zara snapped. “I don’t want to hear it when you’re trying to bed me.”  
“You think that’s all that this is?” Hux retorted.  
Zara gave a pointed glance down to where the blankets barely covered the evidence of Hux’s considerable lust.  
“Very well.” Hux scowled, but he agreed. He reached out and took Zara’s hand, trying to coax her closer to him again. She allowed it, and the pair partook in a kiss that was gentler than the earlier ones. They were both on their sides, hips touching, and in a bold move Zara ran her fingers down his chest. They stayed like that for a long time, until Hux thought he could take it no more. Zara, too, felt warmth throughout her body, a desire to pull him closer. Her mouth was open in a pant.  
“Zara,” Hux whined, angling himself so his erection brushed against her stomach. He was still wearing his sleep pants, but he quickly divested himself of them. Zara did little more than pull up her nightgown and then grasp at his bare shoulders, encouraging him to mount her, his hips cradled on top of her own. Hux reached down to position himself. Before sinking into her, he brushed a finger through her folds. Zara shuddered, grasping his shoulders, hips canting upward.  
“You like that?” Hux panted. He stroked her again and watched as her eyes went wide. She squirmed as he found her pearl, stroking her in languid circles. Zara tried to pull him closer, toes curling on the sheets.  
“Alright.” Hux positioned himself. He kissed her forhead before giving a swift thrust and Zara cried out. They had never coupled like this, face to face, and Zara was captivated by the way Hux’s lean muscles flexed above her, his ginger locks flopping over his forehead, the feral look on his face. Zara found it enjoyable being able to touch him. She stroked his neck, his cheek, and his hairline. He gave her some gentle thrusts and Zara enjoyed the way he stretched her. She grasped his sides, encouraging him to stay in a position that stimulated her center with each thrust.  
“Stars,” Hux swore. He picked up the pace, and Zara clung to him. When he gave a particularly rough thrust, she sank her teeth into the delicate flesh of his neck. Hux gave a yelp of pain, and Zara looked up at him smugly.  
“You little—” Hux lost all restraint after that, hips pumping. Zara could only cling as he chased his finish, bringing her along with him. She felt the building in her core, and with a strangled cry she allowed herself to tip over the edge. Her mind went blank. She had never felt it like this before, and all she could do was hold on as the pleasure washed over her. Hux was not far behind, and a sharp thrust and a groan later he was panting at Zara’s shoulder, sides heaving.  
Coming out of the pleasant fog, Zara allowed Hux to lay on her and she stroked the back of his neck. A sizable purple bruise had blossomed where she had bit him. His eyes were closed, and she was trapped under his lean body, her hips still splayed because he had not pulled out yet.  
“General,” Zara whispered. Her arms were starting to fall asleep from his weight. “General Hux.”  
His eyes flew open.  
“You’re pining my arms.” Zara said. “I’m losing feeling in my hands.”  
“Mph, sorry.” Hux muttered, pulling out and rolling on his back next to Zara. She sat up, appraising him. He was sprawled out, a very satisfied look on his face. He made no effort to protect himself from the cold that permeated the room. His hair was even more mussed than it had been before. He was thoroughly exhausted. Zara got up, the stickiness of his seed between her legs. She was still wearing Hux’s greatcoat. She drew it around herself as she got up, the freezing air making goosebumps rise on her bare skin.  
“Where are you going?” Hux asked, raising his head.  
“The fresher.”  
“Leave my coat on the towel rack,” Hux muttered, letting his head drop back on the pillows, sides still heaving. “I’ll have the laundry droid dry-clean it.”  
Zara went through the doorway, thoroughly pleased in more way than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took FOREVER to write, but I figured everyone deserved to have a nice chapter of the two gettin' it on. Zara and Hux can't deny the physical attraction between them. Zara definitely won this one, our boy Hux is WHIPPED. But sex is still about power for them. This is the First Order, after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara and Hux have breakfast. Also, they meet a new friend.

Zara had been in the fresher for a while before a tentative knock at the doorway caught her attention. Zara looked out to see Hux sheepishly standing, completely naked, at the doorway. Even the cold of the early morning and the heating systems down did not seem to bother him.   
“Can I — going to be late for the bridge,” he muttered, turning bright red. He was like a blushing teenager, not a fearsome general who had just had sex with his lawful wedded wife. Zara took pity on him and beckoned him in; she did not cede him any space in the shower though and he had to stand at the edge as Zara finished lathering her hair up. At home, she had been able to take long baths in the natural springs that cropped up along the rocks, but here she was reduced to the tiny shower that did not even have a tub. She wished she were able to go to a planet, any planet. She was growing tired of the ship and its endless manufactured halls.   
Hux snuck a glance at her figure as she washed, by the stars, why was he so captured by her? Brendol Hux would have been furious to know his son was drooling over some woman — especially that he had married her. The elder Hux was famous for his affairs, including the one which had produced his son. Martelle Hux had been merely a publicity piece, as the elder Hux satisfied his needs elsewhere. Never would he have guessed that his only son would be standing in a shower with a wife, and thinking to himself there would be no one but her. Zara was too enchanting to ever have anyone else. Armitage Hux was a man of practicality and order, and yet had been struck by some bolt that had made him fall in love with this aloof Force-sensitive from a rough mining planet. Hux paused, startled by that thought. Love? Did he love Zara? He wasn’t sure what love was. He had seen so little of it in his life. He was infatuated with her, but was that the same? He wished he could explain it, but he couldn’t. He only knew with every time they laid together, he wanted to get closer, know her more. He knew he had to woo her to keep her from Kylo Ren’s grasp, but now he felt if any other man so much as looked at her, he’s fight them on the spot. And that included Kylo Ren.   
Zara knew he was watching her, and she could practically feel the tension rolling of of him. He was tuned to her every movement, and Zara felt herself growing uncomfortable with his staring. She turned her back to him, rinsing out the last of the suds. Stepping out of the shower, she went to their bedroom to get dressed to meet Mitaka. Hux scampered after, hurriedly drying his hair as though if he were not in the same room as her he would perish.   
The pair got ready without any words, Zara finishing first and heading to the kitchen to prepare a snack. She had a bowl out and peeling a star fruit. Without warning, hands encircled her waist, Hux leaning in to kiss the side of her head, a tender motion for a man who was building a super weapon. Startled, Zara knocked the bowl from the counter, one hand coming up to fight, other one stopping the bowl from shattering on the ground.  
Hux jumped back, bowl hovering in the air between them. He disliked displays of the Force — it made him jittery.   
“Stop it. I’m hungry,” Zara said. She levitated the bowl back onto the counter and continued peeling the fruit. Hux watched the bowl narrowly.   
“You’ve never seen that before?” Zara asked, genuinely curious. Hux shook his head. Zara floated the bowl to him and let it drop into his waiting hands. She lifted a piece of star fruit and levitated it back to her, taking a bite while it was mid-air. Hux licked his lips. Zara reached her hand into the bowl for the next bite, but Hux was starting to feel a different hunger. So soon again, too! He stared, drinking her in with his eyes.   
Zara walked around him to the door.   
“Where are you going?” Hux snapped, jarred out of his trance.   
“Exercise?” Zara was confused by his tone. “Mitaka brings me every morning—”  
“Lieutenant Mitaka,” Hux corrected furiously. The mousy-haired man probably had no designs on his wife, but he had assigned him to take her to the gymnasium every day. He advanced on Zara, who retreated, star fruit forgotten at her husband’s sudden change of temper.   
“I know everything that goes on on this ship,” he said, backing her into the nearest wall, caging her in with his body. Zara put a placating hand on his chest; he captured her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. “I will know if my wife steps out of line with another.” He kissed her hand, but his eyes were cold. Calculating. He also had his guard up lest she use her Force abilities on him. Since she had tripped him he had stopped being rough with her; he limited himself to words and more indirect body movements and always backed off if she seemed too angry. But Hux was realizing that Zara didn’t seem aware of her own power, and Hux knew that was advantageous to his keeping an upper hand in the relationship. “Understood, little wife?” Hux asked.   
“I—with Mitaka?” Zara had to laugh, and Hux’s statuesque features contorted in confusion.   
“Yes, with Mitaka or anyone else,” he hissed.   
“I wouldn’t,” Zara said earnestly. “Mit—Lieutenant Mitaka is a kind friend.” She tried to step around Hux and he let her. She watched him warily. “I know I am yours.” Part of her planet’s wedding vows. She hadn’t spoken them in her First Order marriage, but she had been taught her own customs’.   
“You are,” Hux said, a small half-smile creeping up his face. He leaned forward. “I would like a kiss.”  
Zara complied, giving him a chaste peck on his lips. Hux caught her around the waist, in the style he had done before, catching her against his body as he kissed her hungrily.   
“When does he come here?”  
“Who?” Zara asked absently, trying to draw away from Hux but he kept her firmly around the waist.   
“My lieutenant,” Hux growled. He remembered he had originally wanted Zara married off him Mitaka. That was before he had seen her.   
“He comes any minute,” Zara said, as Hux began to caress her side. She tried to pull away but he caught her mouth in another passionate kiss, his tongue finding its way into her mouth as he licked. Zara was stiff at first, allowing herself to relax and kiss him back. She was confused by him. She wasn’t sure what an arranged marriage was supposed to be, whether they were all like hers. She wished she could ask someone. She and Hux has a very passionate repertoire, both within the bedroom and outside. She resisted, he chased, she allowed (and it was a very pleasant allowance, she thought), he went too far, she resisted. When she first arrived on his ship she had been frightened and nervous around Hux, but now she was more comfortable and he seemed to be allowing for more argument. She did not want to be shut in their quarters for the rest of her life — she wanted more. She was also enthralled by Hux’s lips on her cheeks.   
“When — can I — go to the repair room?” Zara asked between Hux’s kissing.   
“Hmm,” Hux said. The sound wasn’t so much tender as possessive.   
“Can I go tomorrow?” Zara knew it was pushing her luck, but Hux was distracted with the swell of her bosom. Hux didn’t answer, nuzzling behind her neck. Frustrated, Zara recalled a tactic she had once seen in a holovid. It hadn’t been a real training one, just some unlabeled stacks that had been left in her father’s library. She reached down and brushed a hand over the front of Hux’s trousers, palming his length through the fabric. She felt him twitch. He was already hard.  
“Can I—” each word punctuated by a gentle stroke “go to the repair room tomorrow?” Hux was breathing heavily, his mouth slightly open. His perfectly coiffed hair was hanging over his forehead. Zara slipped a hand down his trouser front and grasped him, small hand wrapped around him firmly. “Please?” She asked, giving him her best expression of innocence as she wiped a finger over the tip.   
“Yes—oh, kriff!” Hux snarled, and Zara felt hot liquid coat her hands. Hux was panting, leaning onto the counter and trapping her against him again. He was like a randy teenager again, unable to stop the way his body reacted to Zara. Zara withdrew her hand just as the hiss of the pneumatic doors heralded Mitaka, who stopped short at the sight of his superior red-faced and panting, Zara’s hand glistening. Both had the decency to look guilty.   
“I—sir,” Mitaka stuttered, turning around and recusing himself from the room, door sliding shut with a hiss. Hux grinned lazily — the first time Zara had ever seen such a gesture from him. He pressed a sloppy kiss to her hairline, leaning against her. Zara shifted. She looked at her hand, his seed beginning to dry.   
“Taste it,” Hux commanded, amused at her look of horror. “It’s edible,” he teased. “Go on.”   
Zara gave him a hard look, balking. “I don’t want to.”   
“You’ll learn soon enough what it tastes like,” Hux quipped, his razor-sharp demeanor returning as his blood redistributed itself back into his entire body. 

Just then a shout came from the corridor outside. Boots running in the hallway. Hux straightened immediately, tense, alert. His green eyes were scanning the room. Zara quickly washed his cooling seed off her hand at the sink.   
More yelling.   
“Kriff!” Hux snarled, dashing for the bedroom — his blaster was in the inside of his greatcoat. He returned with the weapon brandished, and Zara was struck by the image of her husband as a fighter. She had never seen him preparing for combat, but now every one of his senses were firing. He came around the kitchen counter, weapon aimed at the door.   
Zara was no stranger to these types of maneuvers. She had occupied a very strategic position on her home planet; assassination attempts were expected. She had been briefly trained in using a blaster but the drills had been common.   
“Get down,” Hux ordered. The pair crouched so they were just peeking over the counter. Hux tapped his comm.   
“Mitaka. What’s your twenty? What’s happening?”  
The faint crackle before Mitaka’s voice came through. “The repair room. The engineering staff had a stowaway, sir.”  
“Well execute them!” Hux snapped. “How did they get past our scanners? Who was the commander in charge this morning?”   
“No, sir,” Mitaka said. “It appears the stowaway is an animal.”  
“Lieutenant, this is no time—”  
“A loth-cat.”  
“A loth-cat!” Zara exclaimed. Hux hushed her.   
“Where is it?” Hux barked. “Get rid of it! This is a lot of nonsense!”  
“Coming down your corridor, sir. The chief engineer is right behind—”  
“Kill it and get on with the day!” Hux snapped. He looked up to realize Zara had left. “Zara!” He leapt to his feet, but Zara was already out the door. Hux realized that his being in his quarters had temporarily disengaged the auto-lock on the door. Hux ran into to the hall to find—  
“Missus Hux,” the General’s lead engineer was addressing Zara, who held a squirming bundle of ginger fur.   
“It’s a baby,” Zara said, not letting the little creature wiggle out. Upon closer inspection, it was not a loth-cat but an ordinary cat, fur matted with grease and dirt.   
“Ma’am, I — General, sir!” The engineer snapped to attention. Hux put a firm hand on Zara’s shoulder.   
“Zara. Let the creature go. Give it to him.”  
“What are you going to do with it?” Zara asked. “You’re going to kill it!”  
“I can dispose of it, ma’am.” The lead engineer said. The look General Hux sent his head engineer was absolutely lethal.   
“You can’t do that!” Zara cried. The small cat began to mew, upset at being held so tightly.   
“Give him the cat, Zara,” Hux said icily. He disliked this public display of emotion before his officers. A general’s wife should be above all.   
“No,” Zara said, squirming out of his grasp.   
“You can go,” Hux said to his engineer. He didn’t want an audience for this.   
“Zara.” It was a warning.   
“I want to keep it,” Zara said.   
“This is a star destroyer!” Hux practically yelled. Zara brought out passions in him. “No place for a pet!”  
“You keep me on board,” Zara shot back.  
“You are a general’s wife,” Hux snapped. “You are to be onboard! Not some ... animal!”  
“What difference does it make? You fuck me like an animal!”   
Silence followed that remark. Hux and Zara eyed each other. Hux’s nostrils flared, mouth set in a thin line. Zara knew she’d upset him but she tried to stand her ground. She backed up as he advanced on her. Before she knew it her back was against the wall for the second time this day, this time in anger.   
Hux leaned down, voice a whisper.   
“Don’t ever speak to me like that again, little wife,” he breathed. “I tolerate a lot but you step out of line again, I’ll—”  
“General Hux!” Zara and Hux turned to see Captain Phasma, helmeted and arms crossed.   
“Hello, Phasma,” Hux tried to collect himself. He didn’t need to see Phasma’s face to feel her disapproval. “What is it?”  
“I have debriefing for tomorrow’s maneuvers.” She presented a packet of papers. “It is our daily meeting,” she said pointedly.   
“Right.” Hux backed off Zara.   
“Let’s go,” Phasma said. She gave a nod to Zara. “Madam Hux. Good day.”   
“Good day,” Zara said. She and Hux locked eyes as he passed. He glowered. She put a gentle hand on the little cat’s head, scratching its ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope everyone’s doing well, it’s been a while on this update bc I had to get an ergonomic keyboard and my Internet was out for a few days. But I’m back! I can’t wait to hear what you think!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux’s number one enemy is Kylo Ren

“Kylo Ren returns soon,” Phasma snapped. “How are you going to keep the girl from his grasp if you talk to her like that!”  
“You didn’t hear,” Hux argued. He practically stamped his foot like a petulant child. “She wants to keep the cat.”  
“That’s hardly reason to disrespect your wife like that,” Phasma said. They were headed to the debriefing room.   
“She insulted me,” Hux pouted.   
“Remarkably easy to do,” Phasma said dryly. Hux shot her a glare. She ignored it. “It was either about your build, your demeanor, or your mother.”  
“Don’t bring my mother into this!” Hux grit out. “That’s a low blow.”  
“It is. I’m sorry,” Phasma said. “So your build or your demeanor, which was it?”  
They arrived at the door. A stormtrooper snapped to attention.   
“She said I fuck her like an animal.” Hux turned red and looked away. Phasma was lost for a response, and had her mouth been visible her jaw was open. Never in their entire friendship had anyone dared talk to Hux that way. She couldn’t help but admire Zara’s fearlessness. And probably honesty. They were both jarred out of the shock by the sliding of the pneumatic door.   
“Good evening,” the modulated voice of Kylo Ren cut through the air. Hux and Phasma both froze. The man himself, cloaked in black, was sitting at the head of the long table. His boots were on the table, mud and something that looked unnervingly like blood dripping onto the shiny tabletop. He was shifting through his tablet, black gloves on the tabletop.   
“Ren,” Hux said stiffly. “I thought you were going to be gone at least another night.”  
“I captured an interesting Rebel, and sought to return early,” Kylo answered. “A pilot. He’s in the holding area. But the Supreme Leader told me you’re taking your wife flying.”  
“Yes,” Hux replied. “But not yet, our first lesson is tomorrow.”  
Kylo removed his feet from the table, leaning closer.   
“I’m surprised a busy general such as yourself would take time out of his day to take his wife flying, unless he too sensed some ... ability within her.”  
Hux’s face was very white.   
“It is simply bonding time,” he answered too quickly.   
“A Force-sensitive wife is likely to produce Force-sensitive children,” Kylo Ren said. “A 50% chance.”  
“I know how genetics works,” Hux snapped. “What is it you want? I need to talk to Phasma and be on my way. Interrogate your Rebel and let us get intel we can actually use, instead of hypotheticals about my wife.”  
“Zara.” Kylo said. Hux hated hearing it from the commander. “Her name is Zara, is it not?”  
“Yes.” Hux turned, signaling the end of this conversation. “Come, Phasma, we’ll go to briefing room C.”  
“Hux,” Kylo’s voice was monotone as usual, but Hux detected a slight smirk. “If she’s Force-sensitive and she were to have children with another Force-sensitive, wouldn’t it be good for our cause? We need more to carry on the legacy of the Sith, of Vader.”  
Hux whirled around, striding right up to Kylo Ren, fists clenched.   
“Say it again, and I’ll put a blaster shot through your head.”  
Kylo waved his hand lazily. Hux backed up hastily, remembering Kylo’s Force powers. Kylo laughed, not intending to do anything but scare Hux by moving his hand.   
“But am I wrong?” Kylo drawled. “If I were to have children with her, they might be powerful in the Force.”  
“I’ll never agree to an annulment,” Hux sneered. “You’ll have to try and kill me first.” His hand went to his blaster hilt. Phasma tried to step between the two lest Hux do something he regretted.  
Kylo didn’t move. “I’m not saying you annul anything. But you could let me spend a few nights with her, when it is her fertile time—”  
He was cut off by two shots from Hux’s blaster, ricocheting off the wall because Phasma had intervened, pushing Hux’s arm before he fired. Kylo was on his feet in an instant, his hand outstretched. At that moment, saving Hux from certain asphyxiation by the distinct chime of Kylo Ren’s comm.   
“What?” He growled, as Phasma bundled Hux from the room, the latter with the blaster still raised. 

Zara bathed the little cat in the fresher sink. Once the grime had been washed off, the little kitten was a bright ginger not unlike her husband’s hair. Mewing pitifully, the small thing wolfed down two servings of whatever meat concoction the ration packets were, before curling up under the warmth of the heater vent. Zara sat on the floor, stroking behind the cat’s ears. It was a girl, and she purred rustily. Zara had had many pets back home, including three loth-cats. In the bedroom, Zara found an extra blanket to make a bed for the creature underneath the vent. The kitten happily padded on the wool, and Zara selected a book off he tablet Hux had provided her, settling down for an afternoon of reading. Mitaka had reluctantly agreed to bring something that could be made into a cat collar, on the condition Zara not tell her husband who had provided it. The only books available to her were First Order treatises, not particularly entertaining but Zara chose on that seemed more interesting than the others, about the acquisition of lithium for a mysterious project whose name had been censored from the document. Zara idly flipped ahead, looking for something interesting other than the prices paid. The door slid open, and Zara did not look up.   
“Zara.” Hux’s tone seemed more icy and urgent than usual. Zara’s head snapped up, muscles in her back tensing. She was surprised to find Hux in a flight suit, helmet under his hand.   
“Get dressed,” he snapped. “We’re going to try flying tonight.”  
Zara half expected him to say it was a joke, and so she did nothing nor did she move.   
“Now!” Hux practically yelled at her. Zara scrambled up, retreating to the bedroom. Hux followed her, evidently having caught on to the bathroom ruse. He stuck is boot in the door, blocking Zara from locking him out.   
“None of that, now,” he scowled. “Come.” Zara stared at him. He sighed. “It’s not a trap. We’re going to take a short trip.”  
“I don’t understand,” Zara said hesitantly.   
Hux had to resist stomping his foot. He was interrupted by a small squeak. Looking down, the little orange kitten was winding its way around his boots. Zara froze, terrified that her husband would hurt the creature. It was the first thing that came to mind, but Hux saw the expression of terror on Zara’s face. With a stiff breath, he awkwardly started at the cat, who had begun purring. Eyes never leaving Zara’s face, he reached down and gingerly stroked the kitten. Zara watched as he scratched under its chin, Hux clearly uncomfortable but the kitten purring eased her tension. He was awkwardly scratching its ears, obviously never having pet a cat before.   
“Here,” Zara said. Against her better judgement, she walked to Hux, and showed him how stroke the kitten. Hux followed her hands, his movement becoming smoother. She felt his warmth, and he hers.   
“I named her Millicent,” Zara said.   
“That’s an awfully large name for a cat,” Hux said dryly, although Zara detected a touch of humor.   
“It’s a regal name. On my planet, only rulers have names longer than three syllables.”  
“Really?” Hux had never heard her speak about her planet’s culture. Indeed, he’d made her conform to his. “Your name is only two.”  
“I was never expected to rule,” Zara said without malice. “It was assumed I’d have a brother. And now I have a husband.”  
“I see,” Hux said. It was a quandary to a monarchical patrilineal planet. He had considered if Zara birthed daughters; he would make sure they would be educated in the manner of sons before marrying them to political allies. He hoped she would have sons first, though. That was the imperial way. But first, he had to keep Kylo Ren away from her.   
He offered her a hand, as a man might ask a woman to dance.   
“Shall we go to the flight deck?” He asked.   
Zara delicately took his hand.   
“Yes. I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoy!! Just know I’m still updating but I’m in classes so I can’t write as much as usual :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Zara’s flight lessons do not go as planned. Even when he’s smitten, Hux’s actions don’t line up with his feelings. (I’m posting from mobile so please excuse any formatting issues)

The flight deck was bustling with activity. Technicians and engineers maintenanced the myriad of craft on the gleaming black floors.   
“This way,” Hux said tersely, his hand at the small of Zara’s back as he steered her towards an empty shuttle craft. Zara peered inquisitively at a group of pilots, all gathered around an animated young woman in a First Order flight suit, just returned with a TIE fighter. Zara paused, awestruck at the sight of a female pilot and the way her peers seemed to not notice.   
“Zara,” Hux snapped, realizing after a few strides she was no longer at his side. “Come.” He barely waited for her to catch up before he broke into a brisk walk again. “Don’t get in the way.”  
“Are there many women who are pilots?” Zara asked, hastily adding, “general.”  
Hux shrugged. “I don’t know. I suppose.” They reached their shuttlecraft: a beaten up troop transport with no distinct markings. Hux sensed Zara’s next question. “The pilots come from the lower classes. It’s the only way many get off planet.” His aristocratic tone was never more apparent as he spoke. “They are not as lucky as you.”  
Ah, Zara thought, somewhat bitterly. The class system of the First Order was absolute. Zara should be thankful that she was married to the most powerful general in the galaxy.   
“Come.” They boarded the craft. Zara was surprised to find Mitaka, wearing a flight suit as well, already onboard. Mitaka saluted smartly.  
“Sir. Madam Hux.”   
Zara noticed Hux flinched slightly at “Madam Hux.”  
“Missus Hux will do fine,” Hux said shortly.   
“My apologies, sir.” Mitaka retreated to a passenger seat of the transport. Zara looked at Hux questioningly — Madam Hux was her correct title, and Hux was such a stickler for rules.   
“It better suits you,” Hux said, perhaps more harshly than he meant to. Zara turned away, hurt; she understood that her place as Madam Hux was contingent upon her bearing sons for the general, the greatest service she could provide. She did not know her husband’s own sordid history with the name; that was something Hux had divulged only to Phasma. Hux felt a little sorry at his wife’s obvious hurt. She had no way of knowing how he grew up dreading hearing the servants greeting Madam Hux, his father’s wife who made it clear that the scrawny boy borne of a kitchen servant had no place in her household. Young Hux had quailed at the sight of his stepmother, hiding when he could to avoid her abuse. For a fleeting second, strapping himself into the pilot’s seat, Hux doubted his marrying Zara at all, thus creating another Madam Hux. It was her title by right; once the First Order was victorious she would be addressed as such when they lived in luxury on some luscious planet that would become the capital. He knew Zara was willful and a fighter. He doubted she would take kindly if he were to bring his bastard into her household. For a second Hux felt a wave of nausea at the thought of having repeated history, as thought it were already done.   
“Sir?” Zara’s voice brought him back to reality. He started, her brown eyes concerned.   
“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head. “Put on your helmet.”  
“You look ill, sir,” Zara said as she put on her helmet. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes!” Hux snapped. Then, immediately regretting his tone, he reiterated, “yes. Yes, thank you. It is kind of you to ask.”  
Zara seemed satisfied enough as she put on her helmet. Mitaka strapped himself in as well, after pulling the door shut.   
“I will fly us out, and then you can try some maneuvers,” Hux said. “Keep your hands on the steering columns, feel how the ship moves.” Zara nodded eagerly. As the shuttle took off she stared out the window, leaning forward eagerly.   
I am not my father, Hux thought with purpose, suddenly reassured. He would never have another, there would be no mistresses. She would never have to face the presence of her husband’s infidelity, because there would be none. Hux suddenly felt fiercely protective over the petite woman in the copilot seat.   
“You must keep the columns steady,” Hux said, partially just to mask his own nervousness. He had never felt feelings of this intensity before, and it scared him. Emotional attachment was weakness, was a way for your enemies to exploit you. That’s what he had always been told, yet he couldn’t seem to stop. He wanted to do nothing more than to spend all of his time with her, to bask in her glory. Hux licked his lips, picturing them in bed together, remembering the way she squirmed when he lined up to impale her. The fantasy changed, and Hux pictured her on top, astride him, hair floating around her face as she rode him. Kriff! Hux could barely focus. How had this woman unstrung him so? For a second, a grin split his features. He knew how to prevent Zara from being Madam Hux. When he was emperor, she would be empress; she would be addressed not as madam but Her Imperial Highness. The thought made him even more eager to take get her back to their quarters and take her to bed.   
“The stars are beautiful,” Zara murmured. She grasped the columns. “Where are going?”  
“We will go for a jaunt.” Hux tried to reign himself in.   
“Is that the fleet?” Zara asked eagerly. The Finalizer hung in the sky, next to the rest of the First Order ships. They were in orbit above a snowy planet, white against the black sky.   
“Yes.”  
“What planet is that?”   
“Ilum.” Hux banked starboard. Zara felt the columns shift in her hands. “Pull up slightly, you will feel the ship respond.”  
Zara gingerly did as Hux said, feeling the engines whir as the ship responded. Secretly, Zara felt a thrill echo down her spine. The power between her fingers was immense, vibrating and resonating all around her. The stars were glittering like gems, hanging in the sky ornamented by the First Order’s fleet. She felt the ship respond to her hands. If only every moment felt like this, Zara thought. Everything she had hated about her arrangement to Hux was worth this feeling of flight.   
“Permission to increase speed, sir?” Zara repeated what she had heard once on a holovid.   
“Granted. Push the columns forward.”  
Zara did so, and felt the ship respond. She grinned.  
“Excellent, ma’am!” Mitaka said encouragingly, giving Zara a thumbs up; Zara flashed him an elated smile as Hux scowled. How had Mitaka created such an easy rapport with Zara? It was not sexual, but rather friendship, and Hux wanted that too. He wanted Zara to smile at him.  
“Permission to turn?”  
“Which way?” Hux quipped.   
“—left?” Zara wanted to see the planet Ilum closer.   
“Port,” Hux said. “Onboard ships, left is port and right is starboard.”  
The radio crackled.   
“Finalizer to shuttle HX90.”  
“Go ahead,” Hux said, “answer it.” He gestured to his helmet, where she could activate her comm.   
“Um—Hello?” Zara stumbled. Static echoed before crackling to life.   
“Finalizer to shuttle HX90, who is speaking?”  
“Zara?” Zara’s eyes were wide. Hux nudged her, making a show of removing his hands from the steering columns so that she was now controlling the shuttle’s flight.   
“Shuttle HX90, I am going to need your full name, rank and mission packet.”  
Zara was beginning to sweat. Hux put a leg up on the control console.   
“Zara ... Zara Hux, rank, I don’t—”  
The radio crackled again. “Shuttle HX90, we will be sending a TIE squadron to escort you back, this is unauthorized use of First Order shuttle craft.”  
“I—” Zara sat up, looking to Hux. He shrugged, a maddening smirk on his face.   
“Whoever is piloting this craft will be brought to court martial.”   
“I’m Zara, Zara Hux — wife of the general!” Zara cried. The shuttle craft wavered as she forgot to keep her hands steady. Hux gave her a little nod — she was not above using her status when really pressed.   
“Shuttle HX90, you have thirty seconds before we open fire.”  
“Fire?” Zara cried. She desperately looked to her husband, who seemed to have not heard at all. “Sir! General!” She cried.   
A well-placed blaster shot caught the craft off the port side, nothing serious but spinning the craft in space. Zara struggled to maintain control of the spinning shuttle, pulling up hard, leveling the craft.  
“What do I do?” Zara cried. Mitaka seemed mildly alarmed, but neither he nor Hux were reacting how Zara would expect them to. Another blast shot close by, gleaming out the windshield — Zara grit her teeth.   
Throttle forward, she brought the entire craft around. She flew haphazardly, not fully understanding the controls and how they reacted — but Hux was secretly impressed by how she handled the intense pressure. Zara craned her neck — three TIE fighters trailed her, much faster than the shuttle craft she controlled. Another few shots passed along the starboard side, and Zara had had enough. Pointing the nose downward, she went full throttle straight down. Now, Hux and Mitaka reacted.   
“Kriff!” Hux wasn’t ready for this action, trying to grasp the steering columns and attempting to wrest them from Zara’s grasp. He found his hands slapped away by her Force abilities, the air around her tense with her alarm.   
“Zara!” Hux cried, realizing now his plan of testing her abilities was too ambitious. Zara was Force sensitive and a natural pilot; unfortunately her fear and naïveté overrode any rational decisions but her abilities kept him from stopping her. Not bothering to check if the TIEs were still on her tail, she brought the nose up and shot back towards the Finalizer.   
“Slow down!” Hux bellowed; his words were lost as Zara zagged between Finalizer and Resolute, peeling through space at breakneck speed. She arced over the Finalizer before heading back to the shuttle bay far too fast for a craft to land. Crashing onto the landing deck, Zara avoided colliding with grounded TIEs but neglected to set down landing gear. The craft skidded across the landing deck, sending personnel fleeing out of its wake.   
“Kriff!” Hux cursed, unbuckling himself from the now-smoking craft. Zara unbuckled herself just as quick, leaping from the ship and promptly throwing up on the landing strip. The skid marks of the rough landing were ground into the metal as shocked First Order personnel gathered. A fire suppressant droid immediately began washing the ship down in retardant.   
“Ma’am,” Mitaka was the first to Zara’s aid, helping hold her helmet and trying to comfort her, with Hux still in a bit of shock at the gross miscalculation he had made. The three TIEs landed not far away, and the hatch opened on the lead one to reveal Phasma, who came running across the tarmac.   
“Are you kriffing serious,” Phasma practically screamed at Hux. “You told me this was a training drill with Mitaka.”  
“You hit my shuttle craft!” Hux seethed.   
“You told me that it should be realistic and that Mitaka would know it was occurring!”   
Poor Mitaka tried to slip out of Phasma’s eyeline lest he receive any of her wrath even though he was blameless. Zara was still retching, panting heavily.   
“Are you insane?” Hux at least had the sense to look ashamed.   
“It was not supposed to go that way,” Hux said. Phasma slapped him across the face, the sound ringing across the flight deck. Several of his officers stared open-mouthed.   
“Selfish,” Phasma said coldly. “I cannot—”  
“Ma’am!” Mitaka said in alarm, as Zara fainted, sprawling on the floor. Mitaka shook her shoulder. “Zara!”   
“Kriff!” Hux and Phasma rushed to Zara’s side.   
“Don’t be too concerned.” The familiar drawl of Kylo Ren echoed across the floors. “Force exhaustion is a common side effect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BACK! Between being evacuated for the wildfires and all sorts of other messes I didn’t have time to write but I really missed this story and am so glad to be back. I still can’t do weekly updates but I will try my best to be on here with more regularity :) thanks for reading!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara wakes up to an unpleasant surprise

Zara awoke slowly. It was warm and cozy wherever she was, and she didn’t want to change that. She drifted in and out of sleep, idly becoming aware someone was holding her hand. That felt nice ... Kriff! Zara remembered being attacked, the ships firing on her as she’d dodged. She’d gotten away, right? She sat bolt upright, her chest heaving.   
“There’s no need to panic, you’re safe now.” Zara knew that voice. Kylo Ren! She yanked her hand away from his.  
“Don’t touch me,” Zara snapped. She pulled the bedclothes up to her neck, chin raised haughtily. “Get out.”  
“Zara,” Kylo Ren said placatingly. He put an arm on hers and she jerked away. “I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to be your friend.”  
“I don’t want to be your friend.” Zara eyed him carefully. She knew he was powerful, trained in the Force. And his strength alone was much more than hers. She had no idea he was approaching her with a similar caution — not due to her physical strength but the way she fought, tooth and nail. He hadn’t known the details of her reaction fo Hux, but it was so rare that anyone stood to the fearsome general like she did. Hux’s numerous bad moods were testimony of her power. Kylo Ren was always wary of those who had nothing to lose. It made them dangerous.   
“That’s too bad, but we don’t have to be friends. I simply want to speak with you.”   
Zara narrowed her eyes.   
“I don’t want to.”  
“I know you’re lonely,” Kylo Ren said. “I feel it.”   
“You don’t know,” Zara said. “You don’t know me at all.”  
“I know you know the Force.” He lifted a cup from the sink area and threw it at Zara. She sent it spinning away without so much as a blink, sending it careening into the wall where it shattered. “You and I, we’re the most powerful people here.”   
Zara said nothing for a moment.   
“We have the Force. A rare and beautiful gift.” Kylo Ren leaned forward, eyes shining. “Even Hux doesn’t possess its power.”  
“My husband does not need it.” Zara felt some urge to defend Hux, although she wasn’t sure why. Some delicate connection, fragile but present.   
“Zara, you don’t need him,” Kylo Ren said. “I heard how you flew that TIE, you’ve got the instinct. You’re a natural.”   
Zara couldn’t help but feel her heart beat a little faster. Flying felt like home to her, as though all her senses were alive when she did it. Kylo Ren felt it, and smirked.   
“You’re much greater than a pretty face to satisfy the General’s baser urges.”   
Zara stiffened, that elated feeling shrinking. While that was part of the arranged marriage, she brought political capital as well. A planet.   
“I’m a Princess,” Zara intoned with all the regality of her station. “Someday I will be Queen, and my lands joined with my husband’s and he will be King alongside me.”  
“And I am a prince,” Kylo Ren said. “My mother is Leia of Alderaan.”   
“If you are a prince, why are you here?” Zara shot back, evidently catching Kylo Ren off guard. “A prince does not need to forge higher alliances, he will inherit the crown and rule in his own right.”   
“A shame your planet follows such barbaric customs,” Kylo Ren said. “Where I am from, our Queens rule just as our Kings.” He leaned closer. “You know Hux married you for a docile wife with land.”   
“He and my father came to an arrangement,” Zara said coldly. She did feel conflicted about Hux’s motives in all of this. She did not know he had married mainly because he had been so struck by the sight of her he knew he could never leave without her.   
“And I am proposing you an arrangement,” Kylo Ren said, inching closer. Zara tried to sit up and dizziness swept through her head. “You have such a wonderful gift, it would be a shame to waste it on a man who is not worthy of you.”  
“What do you mean?” Zara snapped. Kylo put a hand to her cheek, and she brushed it away.   
“Wouldn’t you want to guarantee your children receive your gifts?” He was so close Zara could feel the heat from his breath. “I know you were a disappointment. Not Force sensitive, they said. Little did they know you were simply a late bloomer.”   
“How do you know that?” Zara was no longer so snappish, her tone held more edge and a note of fear.   
“Hux thinks of you often, my dear,” Kylo Ren said. He again put his hand to Zara’s cheek. “You don’t want your children to grow up without the Force.”  
“They won’t,” Zara said shakily.   
“If your sons are Hux’s, it’s only a half chance.”  
“And?” Zara knew now what Kylo Ren was proposing, and she shifted to try and get away. Kylo Ren smiled now. He knew she knew.   
“Let me give you what you deserve, keep your children from the fate of normalcy.” He traced down her cheek. She turned away, heart hammering in her throat. “You wouldn’t have to worry — your black hair and darker complexion would have surely overpowered Hux’s fair one, anyways.”   
“Is that what you want me to do?” Zara asked shakily. She felt bile rise in her throat.   
“Yes, but only if you’re willing. I won’t rut you like your husband does.”   
Zara slapped him, hard across the face. It was instinct and it was unexpected to both of them. Kylo Ren stumbled back, his nostrils flaring.   
“Get out of my room,” Zara’s tone was ice. Like a queen’s.   
“Think about it, Zara,” Kylo Ren said, a hand on his cheek. “I can give you want you want.”   
Zara sighed. “I’m tired. Leave me be.”   
Kylo Ren stoped at the door and had the gall to give her a little head nod. As soon as he left, Zara protectively curled on the bed, feeling exhaustion wash over her and pull her into the abyss of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors in this I’m on mobile!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara discovers something unusual.

When Zara awoke again, she tensed immediately upon remembering what had happened. For a moment she felt her abilities — the Force — swirling around her in the darkness, probing for any danger. A moment later, a gentle snore echoed through the room and Zara relaxed, realizing she was in her own bed, her husband’s chest rising and falling in the dim light. Zara wiped cold sweat from her brow. Kylo Ren was unbearable normally; his proposition made her stomach churn.   
A small mew startled Zara anew, but it was just the Orange kitten leaping up to curl on the blankets.   
“Come here, Millicent,” Zara whispered, running her fingers across the sheets. Millicent chased her hand, small green eyes wide and playful. The little ball of fur let Zara scratch her ears, rusty purr like the hum of an X-wing. “Aren’t you funny?” Millicent curled next to Zara’s arm, and as Zara stroked her fur, she worried.   
Kylo Ren had exposed a weakness she was not sure was common knowledge: he could read Hux’s thoughts and probe his mind without permission. They were of equal rank, so there were probably no secrets between the two, but Zara felt uncomfortable in knowing that Kylo Ren knew the most intimate details of her life. Was Hux aware that Kylo Ren could read his mind? Zara could always tell, but she was used to it. Trained. A father who was Force sensitive, who did it often. She knew how to hide thoughts and rearranged them so as to never arouse suspicion. Did Hux know how to do that? She doubted it. It was possible for one to be so stealthy it was not noticed, she supposed. Did she have that ability, too? Zara pondered that for a moment, realizing she could probably do the same with Hux — she had really never thought to do so.   
Gently, she reached out to the Force. She knew it was wrong, but she was curious. He was asleep, he would never know. At first she couldn’t find Hux’s presence, so she gently reached across their bed to touch him, where his sleep shirt had shifted and his collarbone was exposed. His skin was soft and cold — how very cold! Zara sat up in alarm, but remembered that heating was being rerouted to that new project. The secret base. Lying back down, she closed her eyes.   
“You’re a kriffing idiot!” The likeness of Phasma exploded in Zara’s mind, overwhelming her before she could remember that these were Hux’s memories, not her’s. They were in a room Zara had never seen before, and the image floated in and out hazily. “You could’ve killed yourself and her! And Mitaka!” Phasma was yelling.   
“I knew that wouldn’t happen,” the clipped reply came from Hux. A little guiltily, Zara thought. “I had faith in her.”  
“Faith in her would be trusting her enough to tell her how you really feel, what your real plan was,” Phasma yelled back. Zara was a bit taken aback, Phasma seemed very calm, almost lighthearted. “Not spring an ambush on her! That I was part of, without my knowledge!”  
“It was not an ambush, a training exercise.” Zara couldn’t see Hux — this was his memory. “You know that, you’re an imperial bred fighter like I am.”  
“Normally these maneuvers don’t involve an officer’s spouse.”   
“What I do is none of your business!”  
“It is when you ask me to fly training runs that are actually an untrained pilot, who is your wife, who is being shot at!”   
Zara withdrew her hand, momentarily stunned. They were talking about her? Phasma was scolding her husband ... about his behavior. And it had been a test! She wasn’t sure if she was angry or simply shocked. She gently placed her fingers against his flesh and let herself slip back through to his memories.   
“She needs to learn if she can control the Force!” Hux was arguing.   
“Tricking her is not a road to trust,” Phasma retorted.   
“Phasma, you care for her,” Hux said. “But you know what Ren’s doing. He’s plotting against us every second.”  
“And so you want to use your wife as a weapon?”  
“I want to be sure that when the time comes, she can fight! She’ll need to fight. You know that.”   
Phasma was very quiet. “You think?”   
“I know. Regardless of when the Resistance is put down, Ren is out for my blood, your blood.”  
“Ren likes Zara,” Phasma said cautiously.   
“Ren is solely interested in her having Force-sensitive children.”  
“As opposed to you, who simply wished her to have non-Force sensitive children.”   
“Enough about my children!” Hux shouted.   
“Your precious heirs,” Phasma said sardonically.   
“Of course they are!” Hux yelled. He and Phasma always seems to return to this one particular lynchpin of Hux’s life: “My father — you knew my father! He failed to produce heirs, produce children, only me, the bastard son of a kitchen woman!” He slammed his hand on a nearby table. “My children will never — never suffer the way I did, they will be everything!”   
“And yet you mistreat your wife—”  
“I am NOT my father!” Zara felt the rage through the Force, so powerful she felt the tremor in her own heart. “I have done what my father did not have the courage to do, to marry for love.” 

Zara yanked her hand away, severing the connection, eyes still squeezed shut. Millicent mewed plaintively, awoken by the sudden disturbance. The room was suddenly a lot colder, freezing, airless, suffocating. Zara clasped her hands under her chin, and opened her eyes. She was met with the unreadable gaze of her husband, fully awake, piercing stare no less formidable than when he was on the bridge. One pale hand of his was draped over his collarbone, right where Zara’s had been.   
“Hello, Zara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait to hear what y’all thought of this one!! (Also it was written on mobile, please excuse the typos).


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the General isn’t pleased.

Zara froze, hand still reaching out between them. She found herself devoured by his piercing gaze, which was not exactly angry which made her more nervous.   
“General! Sir,” she whispered, breath foggy in the icy air. She swallowed. Hux reached out, his large hand covering her own, his long figures intertwining with hers. He brought her hand back over his skin, to his collarbone.   
“I see you have decided you can use the Force.” The General’s tone was flat, but Zara knew better. She tried to withdraw her hand: his fingers held hers, viselike. “Our... arrangement, our marriage, is more unconventional than most.” He spoke each word carefully. Zara shrunk down as much as she could, eyes lowering. “Look at me, Zara!” Hux didn’t even snap as he issued the command. Zara obeyed. “If I had decided to agree to an arranged marriage—”  
“It was arranged!” Zara cried out before she could think differently.   
Hux pulled her hand and arm, pulling her closer to him so that she was nearly draped over his chest, other arm snaking around her waist, holding her to him. Even though she looked down on him, there was no mistaking who was currently controlling the situation. The position was inverse of a much more pleasant one, Hux thought despite his rage. This woman! He could smell the sweetness of her — He pushed the thought away.   
“I allow more than many in my station would. I’ve allowed things that many other wives would never dream of receiving. Spouses, for that matter!” He added, remembering his mentor Sloane’s husband, never a toe out of line, the picture of Imperial decorum. “I expected basic privacy.”   
“You set me up,” Zara couldn’t help herself. “I flew in a live fire situation! You wanted to see—”   
“I am a General of the First Order,” Hux yelled, voice raised to full volume, and Zara flinched, trying to pull away from his grasp. “What I do with my ships and my crew is my business. You had a privilege to fly.”  
Zara realized what he meant, and only momentarily paused before blurting, “please, please, I’m sorry, please let me fly again! General, sir!” She was not above groveling to feel that sensation again.   
Hux was not satisfied.   
“You invaded my mind with your tricks! I ought to throw you in the brig.” He sat up, casting her off him with a look of disgust that for some reason made tears prick the corner of Zara’s eyes. Zara huddled on the covers, shivering from the cold. “The Force is a nasty, terrible business!” Hux raged, decorum finally breaking down, his earlier fears of angering Zara disappeared in his fury. “Get out of my sight!” When Zara didn’t move, he advanced on her with such ferocity she tumbled backwards, falling from the bed, legs tangled in the blankets.   
“Get out!” Hux screamed. It was not like him to lose such control, but he turned on her, grasping her arm, practically hauling her up and forcing her through the bedroom door.   
Zara tried to wrap the blankets around herself, wearing only her nightgown as she stumbled through their kitchen. She thought — hoped — Hux would leave her there, but he didn’t stop dragging her, his fingers digging into her skin. She could’ve fought back, might have, if all his anger hadn’t erupted so quickly and frightened her so. Hux led her to the door of their quarters, which swung open and he pushed her out. She stumbled, bare feet on the shiny floors.   
“General,” she cried, as he slammed the door. She was left in the hallway. She banged on the door again — no answer. “General! Please, I’m sorry!” She shouted. She tried to pick up the blanket, but alas! It was caught under the door. Zara was shaking, sleeveless nightgown hardly providing any warmth.   
“General Hux!” She screamed. “Please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She pounded on the door, to no avail. She even tried the Force, but not only was the electronic lock engaged it seemed the sliding bolt was fastened too. Panting, Zara leaned against the door, her breath hot clouds in the frigid hallway.   
“It seems you have a predicament,” the low voice of Kylo Ren whispered from the end of the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory “I’m on mobile.” I hope everyone’s having a safe December!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara faces off with Kylo Ren, with some added fluff between her and Hux.

Zara whirled around. Kylo Ren was at the end the hallway — at least, she thought this was Kylo Ren. He did not have his helmet nor cloak, and without his modulator he actually sounded human. She stared: a sallow face framed by black curls, dark eyes and a sharp nose.   
“You’ve never seen me before,” Kylo Ren said, walking closer. Zara did not move. “I’m afraid we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot.”   
Zara raised her chin. Clad in only her nightdress, bare feet curling on the floor, she was regal nevertheless. “I know everything I need to know about you.”   
Kylo Ren gave a short laugh, more of a burst of air.   
“Many women have told me that.”   
“That is perhaps indicative of a larger problem,” Zara replied wryly. She could not help herself. Her heart hammered in her chest.   
“Your husband throw you out?” Kylo Ren looked between Zara and the locked door.   
“It does not concern you.” If there was one thing Zara had perfected as royalty, it was the steely non-answers so popular amongst the ruling class.   
“I would never treat you like that,” Kylo Ren said softly. Zara could see now he was shirtless, wearing only sleep pants — far too intimate for a setting such as this. Zara retreated, back against the door.   
“If I gave you Force-sensitive sons,” Zara replied, haughtily to mask her fear. “What if I had daughters? Or no children at all?”   
“That would be impossible. The Force always brings life.” Kylo Ren smiled, a terribly wolffish expression, glinting white teeth. “Your husband doesn’t not care about you, Zara. Don’t you want your dynasty to go on?”  
He cast out his hand — Zara felt the usual Force inside her head, trying to prod its way to her darkest secrets. She stilled, relaxed — let it wander instead through a field of flowers she imagined. It was how she had escaped punishments as a kid, how she had fooled even her father’s Force inquiries into her psyche.   
“Kriff!” Kylo Ren swore. “You’re quite accomplished in the Force.”  
“I know.” Zara tapped on the door again — no click of the lock. “It is a skill that takes years to master, I’m sure one day you will learn.”  
Kylo Ren reached out again, trying to force his way through her mind, and finding only a flower field with a tiny river. He sneered now, frustration written across his features.   
“If I cannot make you wield—” He used the Force to knock Zara from her feet, sending her tumbling across the shiny floor. She grunted, pain shooting up her back as she landed on her shoulder. Kylo Ren shifted her again, suspending her in the air. Zara stiffened — she’s never physically fought anyone with her own Force abilities before, but was familiar with its properties. She’d been trained (reluctantly, as her father had had no choice when no other heir was forthcoming) in hand to hand combat. Kylo Ren was much larger than her, and thus had an advantage — but she must be quicker. When Kylo Ren pulled her close, she retaliated by sending a swift knee to his groin. With a howl Kylo Ren dropped to the floor, releasing Zara from his Force-hold and curling over himself. Zara bolted down the hallway, flying out of sight.   
“Kriff you!” Kylo Ren screamed, stumbling to his feet. The door opened.   
“What—” Hux’s words died in his throat as Kylo Ren choked him, the Force suspending the General in midair. Unlike his wife, Hux had no way to deflect such an attack.   
“Control your kriffing wife, Hux,” Kylo Ren spat, dropping Hux to the ground. Kylo turned and stormed back towards his quarters. Hux lay, passed out, his hands curled against his throat. 

Zara ran until she was certain no one would find her. She had bolted down every turn she could, winding her way deeper into the ship in her flight. Finally, panting, she sat down on the floor to catch her breath. She did not know where she was, deep in the bowls of the ship. The rooms were tiny, rows and rows of doors that were barred. Weirdly, there were no guards. She padded down the row, most of the windows too short for her to see into. The stormtroopers were tall, genetically engineered.   
Zara heard faint moaning from one room, but could not see what lay behind the door. In another, crying.   
“Hello?” Zara whispered. “Hello?”  
“Halt!” The modulated tone of a stormtrooper broke Zara’s search. She turned to see a lone stormtrooper at the edge of the hallway. “These decks are for authorized personnel only! Identify yourself!”  
“Zara.” Zara said, crossing her arms; she was aware all she wore was a slip and no shoes. “I don’t know where I am.”  
“You’re the general’s wife!” The stormtrooper blurted — Zara was a bit taken aback, but replied with ease.   
“Yes. I suppose.”   
“Miss Hux. Why are you in the brig?”  
“I got lost,” Zara admitted. “Can you show me back to the upper decks?”  
“Absolutely, Miss Hux.”  
The stormtrooper began walking, Zara alongside.   
“Is there a ... a back way?” Zara asked, edge to her voice. She did not want Kylo Ren to see her. “I don’t want to go through the officer’s lounge.   
“I can bring you through the service elevator, Madam— Miss Hux. My apologies.”  
“No need to apologize.” Zara eyed her companion for a moment. “The First Order is all about rules, but why am I not called Madam?”  
“I don’t think it is my place to explain to you, Miss.” The stormtrooper said. “The General orders you to be called Miss.” They lapsed into silence again. The stormtrooper took Zara to an industrial elevator, floor grimy and dirty. So this was the part of the First Order you didn’t see, Zara thought.   
“What is your name?” Zara asked.   
“I don’t have one.”  
“You don’t have one!” Zara exclaimed.   
“All stormtroopers are simply assigned numbers, Miss. We don’t have names, we are batch-brewed. Your husband’s program, I’m sure you are aware.”  
“Not at all,” Zara replied, only barely hiding outright shock. The elevator dinged.   
“Here you are, Miss.”  
The shiny corridors were back. “I cannot proceed further. I’m not authorized,” the stormtrooper said.   
“Okay,” Zara replied. “Thank you...”  
“Absolutely, Miss.”   
“What is your number?” Zara asked.   
“FN-2187,” the trooper replied.   
“Thank you very much, FB-2187.” Hugging her arms around herself tightly, Zara hurried towards her — Hux’s — quarters. 

Hux’s vision was fuzzy. He was not sure what was happening, exactly, except that he was lying down. Lying down felt good. Perhaps he should go back to sleep ... he closed his eyes. Someone’s hands were on his face. Warm hands, gentle hands.   
“Wake up.” Someone was calling him, far away. A woman. His mother? Hux could only faintly remember his mother. He’d been so young when she’d been sent away.   
“General Hux.” His mother did not call him General. He opened his eyes again, to stare into the face of his wife, who was kneeling next to him.   
“Let’s get you off the floor.”   
“Mmm.” Hux mumbled. Zara grasped his arm and pulled; blearily Hux got to his knees. Zara guided his arm around her shoulders to help himself stand — the pressure agitating the bruising Zara had received when she had fallen to the floor.   
“Ahhh—ah!” Zara winced, pain shooting up her shoulder.   
“What it is?” Hux murmured faintly. It was his turn to hold Zara, the pair swaying against each other.   
“Let’s get inside,” Zara winced. “Come on.”  
They made it to the couch, Hux collapsing onto the cushions, pulling Zara down with him. The air was freezing, their breaths in hot spurts. Hux closed his eyes again, Zara sitting up. Hux’s skin was like ice to touch, his thin garments doing nothing to stop the cold. Zara grabbed a throw blanket from a nearby chair, dropping it over Hux’s form.   
“Thank you,” he murmured, eyes still closed.   
“You’re welcome.”  
“You’re warm. Come back,” Hux asked. Zara wasn’t sure if he was still delirious. He opened his eyes. “Please.”   
Zara approached slowly, until she stood next to the couch. For a long moment the two appraised each other, Hux’s gaze soft and Zara’s steely. A worthy empress, Hux thought. He was awed by her. To Zara’s surprise, he took her hand, bringing it to his lips with a bow of his head.   
“I ... apologize.” Zara almost laughed — Hux seemed to struggle with the word itself. He was evidently unaccustomed to the concept. But she didn’t laugh, she waited.   
“It was ... an unbecoming and thoughtless action,” Hux said, talking slowly, picking the right words. “A man and wife are not enemies.” He sighed, struck by another transgression: “and a man should also not put his wife through a live fire training run.” He had rarely done this, ever. And never in the capacity of apologizing to one’s wife. “I ... beg your forgiveness.”   
He looked up, still holding her hand. Zara was a little startled, and more so Hux himself. Armitage Hux did not beg for anything. He was general of the First Order. Someday Emperor of the Galaxy. But he would bow to the little woman standing before him.   
“Granted,” Zara replied. A moment, then, “and I ask yours. Private thoughts should stay that way, it was wrong of me to intrude.”   
“I—” For a moment, Hux looked as though he might give a rebuke, but rather forced himself to find an alternative. He finally settled on remarking dryly,  
“I admit, if I possessed that — ability — I would most certainly use it.” He let go of her hand, looking up at her with a sweet longing, an expression Zara had not seen on him before.   
“Come, won’t you sit by me?” He asked. “It’s still early.”  
“Yes.” Hux held up the blanket and Zara slipped next to him. It was a little awkward, not something either was used to. So rarely were their interactions not fueled by rage, lust, or a mixture of both that this felt much more intimate. Zara snuggled in closer, tucking her feet under her as she leaned against him with a sigh. Hux gently placed his arm around her, her nightgown sleeve falling off her bruised shoulder.   
“Zara, how did this happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all know the deal. Thank you so much for reading, I think we all deserved some sweetness between these two. Enjoy the fluff!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluffy goodness (but with a side of Hux’s stress)

Hux’s gaze was piercing. Zara shifted, pulling the blanket over her shoulders.  
“Ren,” Zara answered truthfully. She saw no reason to hide it; Ren was a menace after her blood — her body — and she wanted to avoid him in the future.  
“Ren did this?” Hux brushed the blanket off again, an edge in his voice. He ghosted a hand over her bruises. “That son of a wookie —”  
“I’m cold, stop,” Zara said, catching Hux’s hand with her own. For a moment Hux was afraid she’d merely brush him off, but instead she repositioned his hand in her lap. “Your hands are cold,” she said matter-of-factly.  
“The noise — in the hall — it was —?” Hux was almost shaking with rage. Kylo Ren had hurt his wife, Zara.  
“Yes. He tries to pry into my mind with the Force, and when he can’t, he threw me on the ground.” Zara inched closer to her husband, tucking her feet under her on the couch. She seemed more scared to explain to him the incident than when it had occurred. She was startled when Hux embraced her fiercely, his head resting on hers, pulling her close and protectively.  
“He’ll pay for what he’s done,” Hux snarled. Zara felt his hot breath on his ear.  
“You can’t fight him,” she whispered. She shifted in his arms, his grip was too tight. “He knows what you think.”  
“How so?” Hux’s emotionality was driving him, voice rising.  
“...the Force.”  
“Kriff!”  
“He ... frightens me,” Zara ventured. “He wants me.”  
“Of course he does.” The red rose in Hux’s face, his hands in fists.  
“He wants Force sensitive children.” Zara said. She danced around the specifics, but Hux already knew.  
“He won’t get them,” Hux snarled. “I’ll be sure of that.”  
“How can you be?” Zara asked. “I should train in combat?”  
“I will — ,” Hux’s mind was whirring, his voice very loud. “I’ll kill him myself.”  
“He will kill you first!” Zara said. She was much calmer than Hux.  
“What, you don’t think your husband can —”  
“It’s not about that, it’s about how he can manipulate you and force you to do what you don’t want!”  
“The blasted Force!” Hux snapped, making Zara flinch, then seemed to rein himself in. He released Zara with a small kiss to the top of her brow. “I am sorry. I am angry and spoke out of line.” The words were so forced they were almost mechanical, and Zara gave a small giggle.  
“What?” Hux asked, offended.  
“You are not used to apologizing,” Zara said. She turned away, hiding a small smile.  
“I’m not. ” Hux was indignant at this accusation. He grasped her arm and leaned forward. “I’m not. I apologize all the time.”  
Zara wiggled in his grasp, her face growing guarded. Her mood changed, and Hux sensed it.  
“Stop.”  
“Pardon.”  
“Stop grabbing me.” She yanked her arm away from Hux, putting some distance between them. “I don’t like it.” Hux let go of her immediately.  
Their dynamic had changed since Zara’s force abilities had become apparent. At first, she had been timid and willing while Hux had been the dominant power, but the shift was now evident.  
“I ... am sorry.” Hux tasted the words as he spoke them. “It won’t happen again.”  
“Thank you.” She stared at him. He seemed lost for words, not daring coming closer but drawn nevertheless. Zara sighed, taking pity on him.  
“You may hold my hand again.”  
Hux reverently complied, looking almost giddy. Zara blushed and turned away, closing her eyes, savoring the warm blanket and his large hand around hers, and simultaneously relief about being away from Kylo Ren. Millicent, emerging from the bedroom, climbed up the couch and settled herself in Zara’s lap. How tired she felt! Zara felt a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over her. She yawned, curling on her side, still holding Hux’s hand.  
“It’s too early,” Zara declared with another yawn.  
“I’m sorry,” Hux said, stroking her hand with his elegant fingers. “Go back to bed.” He tried to let go of her hand but she didn’t let him.  
“I’ll — I’ll sleep here,” Zara mumbled. She rested her head against his arm, eyelids already dropping.  
“I will find a way to stop Ren,” Hux whispered determinedly.  
“We will,” Zara murmured. “I don’t want to go out for a while.”  
“I can have Mitaka—” Hux began.  
“Ren will kill him,” Zara said. “I would rather stay here.”  
“Very well. I’ll have some more books brought to you.”  
“And string. For Millicent,” Zara hummed.  
It wasn’t a moment or two later that Zara’s breath deepened as she fell asleep. Hux didn’t move, she was as picturesque as a statue. Her curled tumbled over his shoulder, her cheek pressed against his arm. It was though he were in a wonderful dream. Gently, he brushed a strand away from her face so he could see her features. Of course Ren would want her — Hux thought bitterly. If only he, Hux, weren’t so emotional about the Force! He looked down at Zara’s sleeping form and worried about how to prevent Ren from hurting her, hunting her down. Of course, he summarized, the quicker Zara got with child by him, the quicker Kylo Ren might go find some other unlucky woman to be interested in. Hux smirked, remembering the way Zara called out in the throes of passion, what she looked like sprawled underneath him. He was eager to experience that again. But the other part, that came after conception — pregnancy, children. That thought scared Hux — specifically children he fathered. Sighing, Hux wished that he and Zara’s children would look like her, have her spirit, resilience, and intelligence. And cunning — Zara was no fool, Hux thought with a note of pride. He’d chosen well. His thoughts once again drifted to the inevitable. He knew it was his duty to the First Order to have children. But when thinking of his own hallowed childhood he loathed to let another have that existence. And — Hux could barely think of it — the probability they’d be Force sensitive on top of all of that. What kind of father could he be, much less to Force sensitive progeny? Perhaps it would be better to just —  
“Stop it,” Zara muttered.  
“What?” Hux was perplexed.  
“Your thinking is too loud. Woke me up.”  
“You said you wouldn’t listen to my thoughts!” Hux bristled.  
“I’m not listening to your thoughts. I just feel your energy. It’s overwhelming.”  
“Oh.”  
“What is it?” Zara asked, opening her eyes.  
“Nothing, nothing. Ren, worried about Ren,” Hux stuttered, caught off guard. “It’s nothing, go back to sleep.”  
“Mmm.” Zara closed her eyes again. Hux leaned back on the couch, willing his mind to be blank. Zara’s soft breathing lulled him into sleep too, Millicent curled between them. 

Three sharp knocks at the door heralded the arrival  
of Mitaka. The young lieutenant let himself in to collect Zara for morning exercises only to find General Hux and Zara asleep.  
“Kriff,” Hux cursed, looking at the time — he’d overslept! He never overslept, he was punctual to a fault, what had gotten into him — shifting next to him brought him back to reality. Zara was still sleeping, her head no longer on his arm but in his lap, curls spilling out in a magnificent display. Millicent had moved to Hux’s feet, where she was curled on his gaberwool socks.  
“Little wife.” Hux brushed across her Zara’s forehead with his hand. “I have to go.”  
“Mm.” Zara rolled over but otherwise did not move, sprawled across Hux’s lap.  
“I have to go,” Hux wished he didn’t, they were getting along so well. Phasma would be proud. He shifted out from under her, placing a pillow under her head. She snored. 

“She won’t be going out today,” Hux said shortly. He was in the fresher, dressing in his uniform, Mitaka just outside with the day’s schedule for his commander. “She is feeling tired and Ren has upset her.”  
“I understand, sir.” Mitaka hated Kylo Ren, although he did not voice that now.  
“I told her she could stay in, she’s frightened of him. Perhaps you can arrange to bring some exercise equipment down.” Hux opened the door, his regular ramrod-straight posture, hair gelled to perfection.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Do we have hard copy maneuver manuals still? Or are they all holopad now?”  
“There may be some, sir,” Mitaka replied. “I can check.”  
“If they are onboard bring her some as well.”  
“I will do, sir.”  
Hux took one last look at Zara, still sleeping, before stepping out into the main corridor, Mitaka at his heels. He made sure the door was locked behind him.  
“If you ever see Ren around my quarters, I want it noted to me immediately,” Hux said. “Between you and I, the commander has an infatuation with my wife and I want nothing to happen to her.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Hux sighed. “Get the galley to serve her a variety of foods, not the standard mash. Fresh things — salads, vegetables, meats, fruits.”  
“Absolutely.” Mitaka wrote it down on his holopad. “For you as well, sir?”  
“No. Just her.”  
Many of the officers aboard the Finalizer ate food imported from systems across the galaxy, although it was known The General ate the same bland mash with vitamins infused as his most junior stormtroopers. Probably how he stays so slim, Mitaka thought wryly.  
Remembering vitamins, Hux had another request of Mitaka. “Tell the doctor I want her vitamins to include prenatal from now on.” He should have done it from the start, Hux chided himself. “Have the doctor modify her diet accordingly.”  
If Mitaka was surprised, he didn’t show it. “Yes sir. Shall I schedule her an appointment, or—?”  
“Not necessary — yet. I think.” Would Zara tell him if she suspected she were pregnant? He wondered. He hoped she would, but he knew his own mother hadn’t told his father until she could no longer hide it. “I will keep you informed.”  
“Very well, sir.”  
They were at the bridge, Hux making one final adjustment to his gloves before entering.  
“Oh — see if you can procure string. Zara is fond of the cat.”  
“Of course, sir.”  
“Thank you, Mitaka.” Now Mitaka’s surprise showed. General Hux had never thanked him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy almost New Year! I think we all deserve some fluff. Enjoy :)


End file.
